Like a rock
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: After Robin breaks up with Raven she finds comfort in Red X. They fall in love and leave together but then Robin finds them and is not going to let Raven go again. Even if it means taking out the competation. Redx/Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans

Chapter 1

I was reading the poem "Like a rock" and afterwards I thought it was just like Raven. Tell me what you think.

I do not own Teen Titans, This poem or even this computer. It's so sad.

Poem is in _italics _

Raven ran into her room and slammed the door. She was too wound up to read or meditate. Instead she sat on her bed and looked out the window. It was wet and stormy outside. Just like her feelings inside. She never thought she would ever be this hurt.

A winters day in a deep and dark December 

_I am alone_

_Glazing from my window_

_To the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

_I am a rock; I am an island_

She could hear their voices downstairs especially his and her. Her voice. The one that helped her feel like this. Everyone thought she was innocent even Raven. They were best friends. Sure she could be sarcastic and mean around her. Starfire but after they had switched bodies she thought they were getting closer. She had let her in. Then she did this.

_I built walls_

_A fortress deep and mighty_

_That none may penetrate_

_I have no need for friendship_

_Friendship causes pain_

_Its laughter and loving I distain_

_I am a rock; I am an island_

And then there was him. The other person that helped hurt her. The man she loved. Robin. They had been going out for months. She had loved him. He was one of the people she let willingly into her room. One of the people she let inside her. And then he did this to her.

_Don't talk of love_

_I've heard the word before_

_It's sleeping in my memory_

_I won't disturb the slumber_

_Of feelings that of died_

_If I never loved, I never would of cried_

_I am a rock I am an island_

Looking around her room she wished that she could have never let her feelings out. That she could not feel. Then things would have been alright. But no. She had chose to let her feelings out. She had taken a chance and now she was hurt. Her room was dark, different and too some people scary. A lot of people were scared of her. Of course humans fear things they don't know.

_I have my books_

_And my poetry to protect me_

_I am shielded in my armour_

_Hiding in my room_

_Safe within my womb_

_I touch no one_

_No one touches me_

_I am a rock; I am an island_

Getting up she teleported herself to the ceiling. The storm was nearly over. Staring out onto the beach. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She looked around. Red X.

"Saw what happened" said Red X in a bored voice. "How" she replied in a similar tone.

"You should really get your friends to check their computers" he said standing behind her.

"And do you know what else" he said whispering in her ear".

"What"?

"I prefer dark heads"

And for the first time that day Raven smiled.

Bet you weren't suspecting that. Should I carry on with the story or leave it there. Please review. Its my first time and I need reviews or I'll think I 'm a bad writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey I'm back. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm loved. I don't like this chapter but I have to put it in for the story to make sense. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better.

The next mourning Raven got up feeling happier than she had in a long time. The sun was shining like it always does after a storm so she decided to go up to the roof.

Breathing in the salt air she realised why Robin liked the sunrise so much. It truly was beautiful. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Why speak of the devil, or the robin.

"Raven"

"Hello Robin"

"I'll come back later"

Raven turned to him. "What's the point if you're all ready here." "Are you sure Raven?" asked Robin. "I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it" she replied.

"So Raven" asked Robin hesitantly "How are you doing".

"Fine for someone whose boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend but apart from that great" said Raven sarcastically.

"Okay Raven, I don't want to talk about this now". Said Robin heading for the door but Raven using her powers dragged him back beside her.

"Yes we are going to talk about it now". Said Raven in what most people would say a calm tone but Robin knew it was the type of tone that meant someone is going to get hurt.

"Okay". Robin thought about his chances of survival. Right now they seemed nil.

"Why did you do it".

"Do what Raven"

Usually Raven would say something sarcastic but now wasn't the time. "Why did you cheat on me with that.."

"Okay Raven calm down"

"I am calm," said Raven just before part of the wall fell off.

"Raven I fell in love with Starfire and I didn't want to hurt you". "So" asked Raven "When were you going to tell me," said Raven in a quiet voice that Robin nearly didn't hear her.

"I don't know". "I asked Cybourg"

"Cybourg knew"

If Raven wasn't angry earlier she was 10 times worse now. Her eyes flashed red and Robin gulped. Was there anything below nil he wondered?

"So I was the last person to find out".

"Beastboy doesn't know"

Raven stared at Robin. "You liar". "How do you think I found out"?

With that she stood up and headed for the door. "You know what Robin I have just lost all respect I ever had for you".

I know it's terrible but like I said at the start the next chapter will be better but I won't be posting that for at least a week cause I'll be in Spain. YIPPIE. But please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm back. Thanks to does who reviewed and thanks to DiamondOasis and empress of evil. I need to think up a new title so if there are any ideas please tell me.**

**I own nothing in this story except the idea and I'm getting nothing for writing this so it's very sad. Anyway on with the story.**

**Fact. Did you know in the comics Raven died 3 times. Just a useless fact.**

The next couple of weeks Raven and Robin managed to stay away from each other. It actually was quite easy since Raven hardly spent anytime in the tower. None of the others knew where she went and didn't dare ask.

She found out a lot about X. His real name was Jason. He was from LA but was born in Japan where he learned his martial art training. They both liked the same food but he was a vegetarian. He hated tofu though. (Raven gave a sigh of relief when she heard that).

Most days she would go out with Red X. He started to teach her martial arts. She had surprised him with how fast she was learning. In fact she was so good she probley could have taken Robin down easily.

Five weeks after the roof incident Slade reappeared. They had just defeated the Hive 5 when there had been an explosion from an old warehouse. When they arrived all they found was a tape recording.

When they got back to the tower Robin headed straight to his room to try and find out what Slade wanted. His obsession with Slade meant he was spending less time with Starfire. About a week after they found the recording Robin pulled Starfire aside for a chat and after a good 20 minutes talking Starfire ran to her room bawling her eyes out. She spent the whole night crying. Raven could hear her from her own room, which was saying something because Raven was one floor higher than Starfires.

Raven lay in her bed listening to Starfires cries. "She deserved that the little bitch" whispered rage in her head. "The poor thing" whimpered Kindness "You should go and talk to her".

"Why should she" said Rage. "She pretended to be your friend when she was screwing with your boyfriend behind your back.

"But it was Robins fault. Starfire thought you two broke up".

"You actually believe that."

"Yes I do. She's a darling little thing but way too trusting."

"A little darling. More like a little

"Can you two shut up for a minute." Yelled Raven " You're giving me a headache". "Sorry" replied Kindness. Rage said nothing. She was too busy sulking.

Should she go down and check on Starfire. After all they both had their heart broken. This was the first time it had ever happened to her. Without a further thought Raven got up and teleported herself to Starfires bedroom.

For a minute Raven looked around. Her normally clean bedroom was looking worse than Beast boys. Her clothes were thrown all over the room and several of the china dolls she had been collecting were smashed up against the wall.

"Um Starfire"

Starfire looked up to see her once best friend in her room. "Oh friend Raven I am so sorry. If I had known this was the pain you had gone through I would have never have let you find out the way you did".

"Its ok Starfire. I'm over that," replied Raven. Since X had appeared she had been much happier and gotten over Robin so much faster. "What did I do wrong. I'm I so ugly. Was I not a good girlfriend"?

"Starfire it's not your fault. Its all Robins fault, He was a bad boyfriend." said Raven kindly.

"Does he care more about Slade than me."

"Well Robins like that".

"Oh Raven" said Starfire "How ever did you get through this". "Well I talked to Robin. Yelled at him and moved on". "That sounds quite easy" cheered Starfire "Just yell at him and then it will no longer hurt." "Well its not exactly that easy" said Raven.

"Why? That's what you did. Why would it not work for me"?

Raven sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. " Well I had a little help."

"Well you can help me".

"Not that kind of help Starfire".

Starfire thought for a moment and than clapped her hands together. "Oh you have found a new mate of the soul." Raven smiled. "It's actually referred to as soul mate and I don't know if we are that close."

"So who is this person who is the person is not your soul mate but whom you like very much".

Raven thought about telling her the truth. She could trust Starfire but she wasn't too sure about where her relationship was going with Jason so she decided she would keep this little gem to herself.

"His name is Jason and we met after me and Robin broke up.

Finelly I have finished this chapter. I was planning on putting in the next part but this toke so long. I wasn't putting in the whole Starfire/Raven talk but I decided I might aswell. Please x10000000 review and help me with another title. That would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay back with chapter 4. I'll try and make the chapters longer but no promises. I'll also be putting in little facts at the start of the story because well it's my story.**

**Fact. Kid Flash only joined the teen titans because Raven used her powers to make him fall in love with her. What would Jinx think of that.**

It was only 5am when Raven finally left Starfires room after their girl talk. Starfire wanted to know everything about Jason, which was hard because Raven couldn't say much without giving away that Jason was Red X. She managed to convince Starfire she was tired and she would talk later.

Walking down the corridor she walked past the evidence room **(I think that's what its called**). The lights were off but Raven could hear the computer on in there.

Looking into the room she saw Robin looking at the screen and typing every few seconds. Robin had not moved from the computer since he had broken up with Starfire and that had been 6 hours ago. Raven wondered should go in to talk to him or keep and walking. Her emotions started fighting in her head again so made up her mind quickly.

"Robin are you okay"

No answer.

Raven sighed and walked into the room. "Robin" she sighed and tapped him on his shoulder. "Raven what are you doing up" asked Robin not turning away from the computer screen.

"Talking to Starfire"

"I thought you two weren't talking"

"Well" said Raven in a calm voice "since you broke both our hearts and she was truly sorry I decided it was time we started talking again." Robin turned around to Raven with a smile on his face. This only made Raven angrier.

"What the hell are you smirking at"

"You said you loved me"

"I did not"

"You said I broke your heart"

"That's not the same"

"Oh yes it is"

"God I should have thrown you off the roof when I had the chance" **(Thanks Lilac gurl for that idea)**

Robin laughed but quickly stopped when he saw Ravens face. "And another thing" said Raven. "What?" asked Robin "When your braking up with someone could you give them a reason".

"But I told you"

Raven sighed with teeth glared "Not me. Starfire. She started thinking it was something she had done something wrong.

"What should I have done then"?

Raven stared at him. _"_Are you that stupid"

"Maybe. Tell me what I should have said"

Raven gave out an irritated sigh. "Well you should have sat her down and told her that you would have to cool the relationship for a while because you had to concentrate on finding Slade." "I couldn't say that," said Robin. "Why" asked Raven confused? "Because that would be a lie," answered Robin.

Now Raven was very confused. "Okay if you didn't brake up with her over Slade then why did you brake up with her." "Because Raven" started Robin " I still love you".

Raven went into shock. She stared at Robin for at least five minutes until Robin started to get a bit bored. "Raven say something"

"What do you expect me to say? I love you and jump into your arms"

"Raven Please".

"Robin I just need to think. Said Raven. We'll talk tomorrow okay. "Sure" answered Robin. Raven walked out onto the hall calmly but inside her head was in bits.

"Oh my god he still loves you. Oh my god oh my god oh my god" screamed Happy

"That bastard. I can't believe he thinks that you'll get back with him" growled Rage

"It most have took a lot of courage for him to tell you" said Kindness

"Oh what are we going to tell Jason? He'll hate us I know it" cried Timid

Jason. Raven hadn't even thought about him until Timid mentioned it. What was she going to tell him? "Ring him now and tell him what happened" said Courage. Before she had a chance to think about it she changed into her soul self and disappeared to her room. She then went and grabbed her mobile and dialled in Jason's number as quick as she could. She hoped he wasn't anywhere important.

In some museum 

Jason was proud of himself. He managed to break into one of Americas most secure buildings without setting off the alarm. Of course sometimes he set it off deliberately to piss Bird-Boy off. Of course it would piss him off a lot more to know his ex-girlfriend was when she said she was meditating. Okay just one more beam to get through and the necklace would be his.

Ring.

"What the hell was that? Oh my phone." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone. "Hello".

"Hi Jason"

"Oh Rae. Everything okay".

"Well actually we need to talk"

"Oh I'm kinda in the middle of something"

"Please Jason its important"

"Wait did you just beg"

"Jason I'm kinda thick right now so unless you want a four eyed demon coming after you I wouldn't go on about it"

"Okay meet me on top of the museum in a few minutes"

"Sure see you then"

Jason hung up. He grabbed the necklace and disappeared up to the roof. A few minutes later Raven appeared. "So Rae what did you wanna talk about.

**The next mourning**

"Oh what a glorious mourning dear friends" announced Starfire as she flew into the kitchen the next mourning. "Well someone's feeling better" said Cybourg. "Yes"-said Starfire "Raven and I had a long chat last night and we are now best friends again".

"Wow" BB said "I thought she wasn't going to talk to you for ages since you went and slept with Robin while he was oww Cybourg why did you just step on my foot.

"Oh it is quite alright. Raven and I have talked about that and as it turns out she has a new glarpborg." Announced Starfire happily. "A whatbourg" asked Cybourg. "Oh it is what you call on earth an er of love".

BB thought for a minute. "A lover" shouted BB and then started to do a little dance on the couch "wait Ravens got herself a new boyfriend. When did this happen.

Meanwhile in her room Raven appeared back in her room. God she had never been more tired. Her and Jason had been talking for ages and to be honest with herself she wasn't very happy about how things were going to end but there was no other way.

"Hey Raven are you in there." It was Robin. Raven went over and opened the door. "Hi Robin".

"Well have you thought any more about what we talked about last night"!

"Yes I have and.

At that moment the alarm went off. Robin and Raven rushed down to the screen **(Can't think of the name of the room. If anyone could tell me that would be great). "**It's Slade," said Robin "and it looks like he brought a friend". Raven looked at the screen and saw Red X.

Raven let out a sigh. This was going to be hard. "Titans go". Turning around she saw the rest of the titans go. "Hey Rae are you ok" asked BB. "Yeah and its Raven. Not Rae".

**At the battle scene**

"Well it took you long enough to get here". Said Slade when the titans except Raven arrived. "Hey cutie" said Red X winking at Starfire. Robin gave him a glare. "I don't see why you're angry Bird-boy. You're the one who dumped her and what does grass stain and Knobs think of that.

At that moment Raven arrived. Red X's expression changed the moment he saw her.

"Raven"

"Red X"

Both looked at each other and Raven then turned to the Titans. "Are we going to fight or talk". "Titans go" announced Robin. Robin of course went straight for Slade. The rest of the titans were too busy with the Slade drones that appeared out of nowhere.

Of course Slade was winning hands down. After Raven blow up a whole pile of Sladebots using her powers she spotted Red on a rooftop. Flying up to him she got into fighting position. "You really think you can beat me" asked Red with a smirk. "We're going to find out".

BB, Starfire and Cybourg destroyed all the drones and looked to see where the two birds of the teen titans went. Slade kicked Robin so hard he went flying back to his friends. **(I know its bad. I couldn't put it another way)** Slade then disappeared.

The rest of the titans looked up where Raven and Red were fighting. Raven was putting up a good fight but she wasn't as good as Red. Red kicked her to the ground and then took out a dagger. He then whispered into her ear "I love you" and plunged it through her stomach. "Raven" screamed Robin and then Slade's face appeared on one of the giant TV things.

"Times up Titans" he said and the building where Raven and Red were blew up. The titans could only watch in horror.

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

"Well I think the Titans were blew away with your performance," laughed Slade. "It's such a pity Raven had to die" laughed Jason "She was so pretty. "Yes what a pity Raven had to die" said a voice. Then Raven walked out from the shadows to Jason and kissed him.

**You love, hate or want to kill me in my sleep please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm back! I know it's been a while but I've been going through a major brain block (If there is such a word.) and I've been really sick. My aunt told me last week I don't look dead any more so that's a good thing I guess. Please review. I really need it.**

**For anyone who didn't get the last chapter Raven only pretended to die so her and Jason could get together or something like that.**

**Fact. ****After Raven was reborn a third time she enrolled in high school. (Terra anyone)**

Raven POV 

My name is Raven and I have done terrible things. I betrayed my friends by sleeping with the enemy. I let them think I was dead. I let anyone who I once called a friend mourn over my body and I broke the heart of the person I once loved.

My name is Raven and I have done terrible things… and I have no regrets.

End POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs Xavier"

A voice broke Raven from her train of thought. "What" asked Raven confused. Sitting up she tried to remember where she was. Oh she was on the couch in some hotel.

"Mrs Xavier"

Raven turned to face the person who was talking to. "What do you want" she asked and then yawned. She had been out the night before at a nightclub that's name she couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember what time she had got in at last night. All she knew that it had been late and she had been very drunk.

"Its time to go" replied the man who was in a black suit and wearing sunglasses. Raven nodded and stood up grabbing her coat. "The paparazzi are out there Mrs," said the man who she didn't know.

Raven groaned. Although she loved Jason she hated the whole world knowing every step she took. After faking her death Raven learned a number of things she didn't know about Jason before. One was that he was a hotel heir. Raven was very shocked when she heard this. When she asked him why he was a thief she replied that he did it for kicks.

"Mrs would you like to go out the back way"

Raven turned to the man. "No. They want pictures of Rachel Xavier and pictures of Rachel Xavier is what they are going to get and what is your name".

"Um Mark"

"Okay Mark," said Raven as she made her way to the door, "Are we going". Not waiting for a reply she made her way out the door and downstairs. The minute she went out the main doors she was met by flashes and people yelling "Rachel give us a smile and Rachel is it true that your marriage is on the rocks."

Ignoring the paparazzi she made her way through the crowd and into the waiting limo. Hopping into the back she sat there waiting for Mark. Finally she heard the driver door open and the limo start. Then Raven heard a phone ring. Digging into her pockets she dug out her mobile. "Hello"

"Hey Baby are you alive"

"Just barely"

"Hangover?"

"No just really tired"

"Good cause we have dinner with my parents tonight".

"What"

Jason smiled. He knew when it came to Raven his mother disapproved. She always thought Jason married beneath him and let Raven know it. Of course Raven didn't help things. She didn't try to get along with his mother. They were as bad as each other really.

"Do I have to go" Raven whined. "I can think of a lot of things that we could do tonight that doesn't involve leaving our room," she teased. She smirked when Jason went silent.

Now Jason was really tempted to skip the dinner. He could come up with some excuse. No he couldn't. His mother and his wife needed to learn to get along. Last Christmas Jason had been considering going down to visit his father in law.

"Come on Rae", he pleaded. "Don't call me that", gasped Raven. Since her death she was known to the world as Rachel Roth and later Rachel Xavier. She was only called Raven when they were alone together.

"Don't worry. There's no one here," reassured Jason. "And about dinner".

"I'm not going"

"Rachel"

10 minutes later Jason finally convinced Raven to come but she wasn't please about it. When she got home to their 4 million dollar mansion she stomped past him and went upstairs to get a shower. In that moment Jason realised that if him and Raven were to divorce it would because of his mother.

Jason decided to go up to mend things with Raven. Heading upstairs to the bathroom he knocked on the door. "Hey Raven" he yelled through the door. There was no answer from the other side of the door. Hoping for the best he walked into the steam filled room. "Raven" he yelled again.

"I'm not speaking to you" was the reply he got back. Jason sighed. This was going to be harder that he thought. "Come on Rae" he said, "Can't you two just be civil with each other for one evening."

"It's her fault," she answered back. Jason sighed. "What about I make some excuse to leave early. Would that make you happy".

"Fine" was the reply he got after a minute silence. "Okay" said Jason "Be ready by five okay". He then turned to leave.

"Hey" came a voice behind him. "Aren't you getting in as well". That's when he knew she had forgiven him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay that was just weird. I blame medication. Please tell me what you think of it. I live for reviews. Well not really. Oh I don't know. Just review and if your going to flame can you put it in a nice way. I'm finelly updated so raexrobeva3112 can't kill me (Phew" **


	6. Not a chapter

Authors note

Okay I know it's not a chapter but I had to post this. I don't know if I should finish this story. Please tell me should I continue or concentrate on other stories.

Okay well that's it. Review. Oh and I found out that I was blocking people who did not have accounts from reviewing so sorry for that if you wanted to review and couldn't. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. You like it. You really like it. Well heres the next chapter. Enjoy. (Hopefully)**

Beep beep beep. Richard Grayson swung his arm over to hit the alarm clock and struggled to open his eyes. Beside him lay a red haired beauty. With her big green eyes and slim body it was no surprise that Kori was a Victoria Secret model. For a while they had been the million dollar couple, the paparazzi following every step until they moved on to the Xavier couple.

Richard had never seen Jason Xavier's wife before or even heard of her. He had met Jason several times at the big fancy parties the Bruce always hosted. He had never liked Jason, as he was too cocky and wild. He was the type who was always dating top class models and Playboy Bunnies. That's why it had been a surprise when he married this unknown girl. Rachel something or other.

Heaving himself out the bed he walked into the en-suite and had a cold shower. He always had cold showers. It kept him on edge. While in the shower Richard knew he was forgetting something. There was something special about today but Richard couldn't put his finger on it. Finishing his shower he stepped out and walked over to the mirror. His long black hair that stopped just before his shoulders lay damp on either side of his face.

He remembered the days when he would spend hours gelling his short black hair, his horrible traffic light costume. His costume had changed too. It was now black with a blue bird on his chest. His name had changed too. No longer Robin. He was now Nightwing.

Leaving the bathroom he got dried and dressed. Kori had not stirred. She often slept till noon. Kori who had long ago been Starfire and Richard had got back together. They had supported each other after Raven's death and had got close again. About three months after Raven's death they got back together. He proposed after being together for six months. It had been rushed but Richard didn't care. He wanted to block out the pain of Ravens death and Starfire was what he needed. He still missed Raven though.

Raven! That's what he forgot. It was her anniversary. It had been two years ago that day she was murdered by Red X. The name still made him angry. It was when the titans had got back from the battle after spending hours looking for her body that he realised he had never found out did Raven stilled loved him.

About seven months after her death the titans spilt up. Beast-Boy had got together with Terra even though she had still no idea who he was she had gave him a chance. Now they were married and had a baby girl called Maisy. Cyborg and Bumblebee were together but not married. They had decided not to rush into it. All the other titans were either married or were with someone. It had seemed the whole world had forgotten about Raven.

Giving Kori a small kiss on the cheek, he grabbed some papers and left the house. Kori sighed contently and snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

Raven woke up with the sun on her face. They had forgotten to close the curtains but that was to be expected. After their making up in the shower they had decided to make up several more times in the bedroom before they fell asleep with Raven using Jason's chest as a pillow. "Morning", Jason muttered looking down at his wife. Raven smiled back up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and getting up.

Getting dressed with Jason looking at her she remembered something. "Hey", she said to a dazed Jason. "What?" he said startled. He had been too busy looking at other places.

"I died two years ago today", she answered. Jason leaned back chuckling. "How many people can say they had been to there own funeral", he laughed.

**Well that's it. Wow. Sooo review please. Okay I'm just going to leave.**


	8. Chapter 8

Like a rock

Chapter

**This was so hard to write because I'm busy writing me other story Gladiator. (Hint hint) and there's a lot of Rob/Rae while in "Like a rock" lots of Rae/X so very hard to get into charactor. Plus I had to update Gladiator, do homework and work on other stories as well so I don't know the next time i'l be able to update. Soon maybe.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. No characters. Nothing.**

Richard walked in to his house to be greeted by his wife who was getting into what looked like a very expensive dress. She was trying to zip up the back of the dress but couldn't quite reach. "Richard you are late", said Starfire turning around to her husband beckoning him to zip up her dress. "Where are you going"? Asked Richard while he zipped up the dress. Starfire turned around to him shocked. "You have forgotten. We are going to a charity ball that is for charity". Richard groaned

"Do we have to go", moaned Richard. "I'm exhausted".

"Richard it is for charity. It will help peoples lives", explained Starfire as if Richard didn't save peoples lives every night as Nightwing. Seeing Richard was not going to give in she was going to have to use her best weapon. The puppy pout. Looking at Richard with her big green eyes and her perfect pout Starfire knew she was going to wear her husband down. If there was one thing Richard could not resist it was the puppy pout.

"What time?"

Starfire gave one of her big smiles. "Seven minutes."

* * *

"Red dress or Black dress", asked Raven. Jason pointed at the red one. "Black it is then". Jason smirked and helped his wife zip up her dress. He then started planting kisses on Raven's neck. "Jason we don't have time for this", laughed Raven "We're going to be late for this ball".

"I'm the one who's hosting it", replied Jason. "Everyone else would be just early". He continued putting butterfly kisses on his wife's neck until there was a knock on the door. They both growled and pulled apart. Their guests were arriving.

* * *

Richard had just arrived and was already bored. A whole pile of rich people gathered together in one room to talk about boring things. He had better things to do. He would rather go and keep the city safe than be here. Starfire had gone to talk to some of her model friends who were gossiping over by the buffet table but weren't eating anything. Richard had started to notice that Starfire had started to eat less and less. Had she even ate today? Them models were a bad influence on her. He would have to watch her.

How much longer till this was over. Looking at his watch he saw he had only been there for five minutes. There was still another two hours and fifty-five minutes to go. Richard felt sick. He needed some air.

* * *

Raven walked into the room with Jason. Scanning around the room she spotted the person she was looking for. Natura. Like Raven Natura was also a demon although unlike Raven she was a full-fledged demon. She had gotten sick of spending all her time in hell so she decided to visit earth, met a millionaire, fell in love and got married with in the month. Then divorced three months later but Natura was also a terrific actress so she became richer than her ex-husband. Raven and Natura had met at some party and became friends immediately.

It was only after than they found that they were both demons. Natura could control nature hence her name. When Raven was thick things blew up but when Natura got thick a hurricane raged through America. It was hard to believe they were friends though because they were so different. Natura was a drama queen and attention seeker but was so much fun Raven didn't mind.

Natura was there with her latest sugar daddy but after spotting Raven she left him. "Hello my darling", cried Natura throwing her arms around Raven. Raven coughed and Natura knew it was time to let go. Even after all these years Raven only let Jason hug her. "New boyfriend", asked Raven beckoning at the guy Natura had been with.

Natura turned around to look at the guy. "Oh him. He's ok but I have my eyes set on bigger prizes", she said nodding over to the other side of the room. Raven looked around to see who Natura was looking at. Raven nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was.

"Slade", she gasped. Slade was on the other side of the room talking to another man. There was also a woman beside him. Natura was giving the woman an evil look before turning back to Raven. "He could be your father". Natura shrugged. "I like a guy with muscles". Raven was about to say something but decided against it.

"So what's up with you", asked Natura. Raven then suddenly felt dizzy. Clutching on to Natura she steadied herself. Natura looked at her concerned. "Are you okay", asked Natura. Raven nodded.

"I just need some air" and with that she made her way out to the balcony.

* * *

Richard stood at the side of the balcony thinking. What was wrong with him? He was just feeling bored and tired these days. Like something was missing. Was it because of Raven? After all it has been a year since she died but that didn't explain why he was bored. Deep down he knew the answer. Starfire wasn't right for him. She was too happy, too clingy. She was everything Richard wasn't.

Richard was broke from his thoughts when the balcony door opened. Out stepped a raven-haired woman. She was beautiful. Not noticing Richard she made her way over to the other side of balcony, which suited Richard just fine. She was clutching her head and muttering stuff under her breath, which worried Richard so being the hero decided to check on her.

Raven's head and stomach was killing her. It was weird because she was feeling perfectly fine before. "Are you okay". She heard a voice behind her say. It sounded very familiar. Turning around she was shocked. He may have looked older and had longer hair but she recognised them blue eyes. She had been the first titan to see his eyes. They were so blue. She had thought then they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen until she had seen Jason's bright green eyes. She knew who he was. It was Robin.

"Raven is that you".

And apparently he knew who she was as well so Raven said the first thing that came to her mind. "Do I know you".

**Finished. Oh god I hate this story but my friend keeps nagging me to finish it so I'll try and update as much as I can. Oh and in my other story "gladiator" I have to kill someone so tell me whom I should kill. Thank you. Bye. (Turns and leaves.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Like a rock

**Okay I know. I am such a bitch. I was reading back through Like a rock and I was hit with so much insperation that I fell off the chair. Anyway tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer. You know the way it goes.**

Richard looked at her in disbelief. Did she not remember? Maybe because it has been a long time since they last saw each other she did not reconise him. "Raven its me Nightwing no Robin". It had been so long since he had gone by his old name. After Raven's death he decided he couldn't live by that name anymore. He had changed it to Nightwing. A dark name. Like Raven.

Raven looked blankly at him. Richard took this time to observe her. Raven's hair was defiantly longer and pitch black. Well it was hardly going to be blonde was it. She had gotten a bit taller but was still smaller than Richard. She had no charka. Her skin was still pale but not as pale as it used to be.

Inside Raven was panicking. She couldn't get caught out now after the amount of work she had put in to keeping a low profile. If Richard continued to think that she was Raven, questions would come up and if the titans found out Jason was Red X. Raven couldn't' bear to think about it. Raven was broke out of her train of thought when Richard took Raven's hands into his own. "I can't believe your back", Richard whispered softly. He drew Raven in a hug. Raven stiffened against his touch. This could not be happening.

_"Dear god",_ Thought Raven. "_I promise that if you just let this be a bad dream I promise I will do anything. I'll pray more. I adopt children from Africa. I'll even try and get on better with my mother in law and you know how hard it is to get on with her. I'd think she was the devil's daughter if I wasn't Okay get back on track here"._

Richard felt Raven stiffen against him. He looked down in to her eyes and they looked confused. "Raven what's wrong".

Raven shook her head. "Who are you", she repeated.

Richard stared at her. What was wrong with her? "Raven can't you remember. The titans, saving the city, Trigon, anything at all".

Raven looked at him even more confused. "Who's Trigon"?

Raven was actually impressed with herself for keeping up the act. Maybe if she kept it up she would be able to convince Richard that she wasn't Raven and it was all a mistake. Then she could get on with her life and Richard could get on with his but unfortunately for Raven Richard wasn't ready to let go.

"Raven come on think hard. You must remember something. Anything at all", Richard pleaded. Raven shook her head and pulled her hands out of his.

"Look I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong person. I hope you find the person your looking for but I have to go", Said Raven and begin to walk away. Richard however was prepared to let her go again and grabbed her hand once again.

"Raven I am not going to loose you. You have to remember. You just have to", Richard pleaded. Raven knew Richard wasn't going to give up easily so Raven had to go with plan B. Raven looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please. Just let me go". Richard looked at her shocked and let go. Raven quickly made her way to the balcony door without looking back.

Richard sighed. He knew that she was defiantly Raven. What Richard couldn't figure out was why she couldn't remember. Well then Richard would have to make her remember.

* * *

Raven walked back into to the ballroom where all her and Jason's guests were. Raven scanned the room for her husband. She soon spotted him. Jason was talking to some business partner. Raven smiled. Raven had regretted a lot of things in her life but Jason was not one of them. Jason then spotted Raven looking at him and smiled at her. Excusing himself from his business partner Jason made his way down to Raven. "Care to dance", asked Jason when he reached his wife. Raven nodded and they made their way to the dance floor.

A slow song was playing so Raven and Jason danced slowly surrounded by the other couples. Raven sighed as she leaned against Jason. Jason smiled down at her. "I love you", he whispered into her ear. Raven smiled. "I love you too", she replied. Looking over his shoulder Raven spotted Richard talking to a red head.

"_Must be Starfire",_ thought Raven. Richard looked over in Raven direction and their eyes met. Raven's smile disappeared. Richard continued to stare at her. Raven looked back up into Jason's eyes. "I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll go upstairs", Raven said. Jason's face changed to concern.

"Are you sure your okay. I can come up with you if you want".

Raven smiled at her husband. "No you can stay here. I get Natura to come with me".

Jason nodded. "I'll be up in less than an hour", Jason said before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Raven made her way over to Natura who was talking to a man Raven had never met. To a normal person they would think Natura was very interested in what the man was saying but Raven knew Natura was bored out of her skull. "Excuse me. I have to borrow my friend for a while", Raven said in a fake sweet voice. The man looked disappointed but let Raven drag Natura away. Once they left the ballroom into the corridor Raven finally stopped.

"Raven you are a saint. I never knew hot guys could be so boring", Natura gasped. "I mean come on. Who wants to hear about how much money his company is making each year. Would he not get a life?

"Natura shut up for a minute would you", gasped Raven. Natura looked a little surprised at Raven's outburst but stayed quiet.

"I need your help", asked Raven. She then explained everything to Natura. Robin cheating on her with Starfire, Jason being Red X, Raven pretending to be killed by Red X and then meeting Richard out on the balcony.

"Now I don't know what to do", Raven ended. Everything had been so easy before Richard had showed up. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Had he not hurt her enough?

"Are you going to tell Jason", asked Natura. Raven shook her head.

"I don't want Jason worrying about this. If it gets out of hand then I'll tell him".

Natura looked at her in disbelief. "But Raven". Raven didn't stay around to hear what Natura had to say. Raven knew that Natura would just say that she should tell Jason what happened and then come up with some crazy plan to get Richard off her trail. Right now Raven needed to relax and get some sleep. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Richard and Kori arrived home to their apartment. Richard was silent, thinking of a way to get Raven to remember. Kori was talking excited about the party and all the news so she did not notice that Richard was not paying attention to her. "And also", Kori said. "Cindy is saying she is getting the boob job because she says hers are not big enough. Hers are bigger than mine so should I get the boob job also".

Richard realised the question was pointed at him. "Huh. sure if that's what you want", answered Richard not really knowing what the question was. Richard walked into the bedroom taking off his tie as he walked. Kori followed him still talking about her plans.

"I will book the appointment tomorrow. Oh this is so exciting. I cannot believe I will be getting a boob job just like everyone else".

By the time she finished this Richard had gotton into his Nightwing costume and was heading to the window. "See you in the morning", he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and with that he disappeared out the window. It was time to do a bit of investigating. It was time to find out who Rachel Xavier really was.

Then Richard thought of something. "Why was Kori talking about Boob jobs".

**So What did you think Tell em. Also if you go into my profile and go into where it says himepage it will bring you to where you can save the titans. If you don't want to see the titans go SIGN UP PEOPLE. Remember review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have finally updated. I have gone through the hardest week of my life. Six days without the Internet!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway please review to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer. I don' t own the story. I've wrote this so many times I think I'm going to cry. I want to own them so much.**

The sun was shining the next morning. Raven woke up to find the space beside her in her bed empty. Grabbing her nightgown Raven made her way down to the kitchen. This was most likely she would find her husband. He only had one meeting later on today so Raven couldn't think of anywhere he would go. After Raven died Jason had decided to give up stealing. He said Raven was much more fun.

As she walked down the hall, which were, covered in fine art and ornaments that sat on marble stands, which were not stolen. One other good thing about Jason was that he had good taste in art. Raven stopped to look at one picture. It was of her and Jason's wedding day. Raven was wearing a halter neck lilac dress. Raven smiled at the picture. They looked so happy. Raven could just make out her mother in law glaring in the background. Her mother in law was all dressed in black. She said she had gone into mourning.

While she was walking Raven started thinking back to last night. How she hated Richard. He just had to walk into her life again when she was happy. Raven had no more time to think on the matter when she made her way to the door of the kitchen. Raven opened the door to find her husband standing at the cooker making something that smelled good.

"So what are you making?" asked Raven standing against the wall of the kitchen. Jason jumped back in surprise. He had not heard her come in.

"Raven you scared me", panted Jason trying to get his breath back.

"Why didn't you wake up", asked Raven walking over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed the back of his neck. Jason smiled.

"I thought you might have been tired after last night", answered Jason getting back to his cooking.

"What do you mean", asked Raven confused.

"Remember you said you were feeling sick last night", said Jason. "And Natura said you nearly fainted last night".

Raven's smile turned into a frown. Natura knew if she told Jason that he would keep an eye on Raven. Although Raven didn't mind Jason being concerned, she didn't like being watched 24/7.

"Are you okay", asked Jason turning around to face her. His face was worried. Raven knew Jason was overprotective of her. Although he wouldn't say it Raven knew it was because of the way Robin had treated her over a year ago and although Raven wouldn't say it out loud Raven liked being protected.

"I'm fine", assured Raven. "I'm just a bit tired. After some rest I think I'll be okay.

Jason nodded but deep down he knew something was wrong. He knew Raven better than anyone and he also knew when she was hiding something. Jason knew something had happened at that party and he intended to find out what.

"Jason"

A voice broke him out of his train of thought. "What's the matter"?

Raven smiled. "Your breakfast is burning".

"Crap". Jason managed to save the breakfast but without burning himself.

"Here", said Raven softly and grabbed hold of the part of his hand that wasn't burned. She raised her hand over his and it turned light blue. The pain and burn was gone instantly.

"Thanks", muttered Jason. Raven smirked. She knew Jason hated being proved wrong or doing anything wrong.

"Aww. Poor baby", said Raven in a baby voice and was about to kiss him when she heard a bark. Raven stood back from Jason and looked behind him into the living room where the noise had come from.

"What was that?" asked Raven. Jason said nothing and slipped out of the kitchen into the living room. He came out carrying something small. A dog and Raven recognized it straight away. It was her mother in laws dog.

The dog was a miniature poodle. Parts of its fur was dyed pink and the other part white. Raven would have pitied the dog if it were not as mean and nasty as its owner. It was not the dogs' fault though. Being cooped up with the woman as an owner would drive anyone mad.

"What is that doing here", demanded Raven. Jason gave a nervous smile.

"Well you see. My mother was going somewhere and she didn't want to bring Fluffy with her so I said she could stay here".

Raven looked at her husband in disbelief. "Why on earth would you do that for? I mean. Look at that thing". Fluffy answered with a growl. Raven growled back.

"Raven. If I didn't take the dog my parents wouldn't be able to go", pleaded Jason. Then a thought struck him. "Do you know how long my parents are going to be away".

Raven's eyes widened. "How long".

Jason smirked. "Two months". Raven smiled back.

"Fine. He can stay but I am washing this dye off him", Raven responded and took the dog out of Jason's hands. She made her way out of the kitchen and upstairs where the bathroom was. "You owe me", shouted Raven from upstairs. Jason smile grew even wider. He could live with that.

* * *

Richard finally made his way home to his apartment. He had spent the whole night trying to find out anything about Rachel Roth but so far nothing. For once Richard was exhausted. All he wanted to do when he got home was go to bed. When he got home he was surprised to see Kori up. She wasn't usually awake till at least twelve. "Hello Richard", Kori smiled when she saw him. "It's a glorious mourning isn't it".

"Um yeah", said Richard. "Where are you going".

Kori giggled. "Richard you have the most forgetful memory. First you forgot about the ball last night and now you have forgotten are discussion last night. I am getting the boob job. Remember."

Richard thought back to last night. When had Kori been talking about boob jobs? It must have been when he was thinking about Raven. Now it was time to do some damage control.

"Star. I don't want you to get a boob job", cried out Richard. Kori looked at him in confusion.

"But thought it was a good idea last night did you not".

"Um yeah. I thought it was a good idea last night but now I think there better the way they are. Your perfect Star. There is no need to change anything", replied Richard. That was sure to shut her up or so he thought.

Kori smiled but then that smile turned into a frown. "You were not listening to me last night were you not".

Richard looked at her stunned. He was about to respond when Kori cut in. "You never do listen to me. I am not stupid Richard. It is like you do not care about me. If you do not care then why did you marry me"? With that she stormed out of the Apartment.

Again Richard was stunned but quickly recovered. He had to catch up with her fast. Richard tried to think where Kori went when she was upset. She always went to the park and with that he quickly got out of his Nightwing costume and into normal clothes. Grabbing his keys he locked the apartment and into his car. He only hoped Kori was there.

* * *

Raven was exhausted. Jason had gone to a meeting and after about an hour of scrubbing Fluffy, Raven had managed to get the pink dye out of its fur. She had then decided to bring the poodle for a walk. At first the dog had refused to walk on its own. Fluffy was used to either being carried or carried in a bag but after a while the dog had gone running, dragging behind an unfortunate Raven.

Raven had finally pulled the dog to a stop and desperately tried to get her breath back. "This is why I am never getting a dog", said Raven to know one in particular.

Fluffy looked up at her in surprise. "Yes I'm talking to myself", Raven told the dog. "Got a problem with that".

Richard was running around the park looking for any sign of his wife. There was no sign of her. Because it was a Monday and all the children were at school the park was nearly empty. There were only mother pushing buggies, children who were skipping school and people out walking their dogs. Richard heard talking behind him. Hoping it might be Kori Richard spun around.

He immediacy remembered her from last night. She was hard to forget. It was Raven. He seemed to be having an argument with a dog. Richard glanced around once again. There was still no sign of Kori and this might be his only chance to talk to Raven alone.

Taking a deep breath he quickly made his way over to his former team-mate. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Raven turned around. Once she saw who it was her face turned to horror. "What do you want", asked Raven. Her first instinct was to either send him to another dimension or run. Sending him to another dimension would be quicker and safer in the long run. However this time she forced herself to stay calm.

"Look Raven we need to talk", said Richard. He wanted Raven to remember so badly. Was this how BB felt when he found Terra. All he knew that if he got Raven to remember everything would be all right.

"Look", Raven start exasperated. "I don't know who you think I am but I want you to leave me alone. I'm married. I've never been or ever want to be a superhero".

Richard couldn't take it anymore. While Raven was talking he quickly leaned in and placed his mouth against hers. Raven gasped in shock. Before anything else could happen the dog started barking and tugging at the lead. Raven broke away from the former boy wonder. Looking over where the dog was pulling at she spotted someone.

Jason.

He stared at her in shock and then quickly walked off.

"Jason wait", Raven cried after him but he did not stop. Raven turned around to Richard and gave him a look of pure hate before running after her husband. Richard stood their stunned. What had he done?

**So what did you think. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Come on REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay before you read this story I am sorry for the cheesyness of this chapter. Get the chedder out people. It is just I am so in love I couldn't help it. And I am telling this to people I don't knoe. Well I don't care.**

** Disclaimer. I don't own the teen titans. Things would be a lot different if I did. (Evil laugh) **

Raven ran up the steps that led to the door of her and Jason's home. If it still was. Raven could still remember the angry look on Jason's face when he saw Richard and her. Richard. The name still made rage want to get loose and destroy everything in her path.

After all he put her through. Cheating on her with Star. Letting her be the last to know about the cheating. For god sake Beast Boy knew before Raven found out.

Richard seemed to think he could mess around with people's lives and not think of the consciences. Why did he think Raven had wanted to leave the titans? Richard just had to go and ruin her life. Again.

Raven walked into the lounge hoping to see Jason there. She was in luck. Jason stood in front of the fireplace. He didn't take his eyes off her when she walked in. His eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of her.

"Why did you do it"? Jason asked before Raven could say anything. Raven remembered when she had said the exact same thing to Robin on the roof so long ago. It was also the mourning after she had gotten to know Jason as more than Red X. After he had helped her to get through that tough time and taught her to love again.

"Jason I am so sorry. That was never meant to happen", Raven tried to convince him.

"Then why did it"?

His tone of voice was so emotionless that it was starting to scare Raven. His voice always had some kind of emotion to it whether it was happiness, concern or lust. Raven couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"That wasn't just anyone. It was Robin. He found me and was trying to convince me to go back to titans. I don't know why he kissed me. Jason please understand".

Raven stood in the one spot waiting for Jason to say something. Anything.. Jason seemed to be trying to process this. You cut the tension in that room with a knife. **(I****have no idea what that saying means but I like it)**

"Jason please say something", begged Raven. She couldn't believe that spending less than five minutes with the so-called boy wonder could ruin her life. Once again Rage begin to rise again.

"Look Raven I don't know what to believe. Are you saying that Robin just saw you in the park and knew it was you".

Raven sighed. "Well actually we spotted me at the party the night before last. When I felt dizzy and went out to the balcony he was out there. I tried to convince him I wasn't Raven but he wouldn't believe it", Raven explained.

Jason's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me this then. I could have helped you".

Raven sighed again. "I thought I could handle it myself. I didn't want you to get worried. I thought I was protecting you but".

"You ended up hurting me", finished Jason and made his way up the stairs.

"Jason", Raven cried but Jason did not stop. She heard a door slam. Raven collapsed on the couch, grabbed one of the cushions and screamed into it.

Jason heard the scream and badly wanted to go back downstairs but he couldn't. He needed to do something. Jason let out a long moan and made his way over to a wardrobe that hadn't been open in about a year.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do", sighed Raven down the phone to Natura. "It's my own fault and I don't know how to fix it".

Raven had phoned Natura after about five minutes of screaming into that cushion. Natura had listened without interruptions even though Raven could hear someone telling her to get off the phone. Natura had hushed him and told him to go away.

"Raven I hate to say it but", Natura had started but Raven finished.

"I know it's my own fault and you warned me but I didn't listen and now the only person I truly loved is going to leave me. Jason's mother was right", Raven wailed. "And if it wasn't for Robin none of this would have happened".

"Well" thought Natura. "At least you won't have to deal with Robin any longer".

Raven was confused. "Why".

Natura laughed. "Come on Raven. The man who broke your heart before just kissed you. Do you think Jason is going to sit in the room sulking or is he going to get revenge".

Raven was about to shake her head when she realised Natura was right. A year ago when she had told Jason about Robin wanting to get back together with her, Jason had wanted to go to the tower and beat the crap out of Robin. **(I wanted to as well)**Raven had only just managed to convince him not to.

"Oh Azar you right. I have to find them before". Raven hung up the phone before racing up to the room where Jason and Raven's old costumes were. They had agreed not to wear them anymore soon after getting married and locked them up.

When Raven got into the room she realised the wardrobe was opened and the Red X costume was missing.

"Oh crap", thought Raven.

* * *

Richard stood on the side of one of the buildings thinking. Was that girl really Raven or had he just ruined someone's life. But he had been so sure she was Raven. He had wanted her to be Raven so he could tell her how he felt. How much he missed her and how sorry he was for not getting revenge on Red X for taking her life away.

Richard then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who it was. Richard recognised him even though it had been over a year.

"Hey Chuckles. Miss me.

**Short I know but I'm tired, Its 1 in the morning and I'm tired. See I repeated that twice without knowing. I am so tired. Anyway please review. Peace out**


	12. Chapter 12

**For the action scenes I decided to watch "X" just for ideas but I got so into it I forgot about the story and didn't save it so I Had to start again and AHHHHHHH. But watching that episode was good. Watching Robin get beat up by Red X. Absolute heaven. But now the stories done and everything is okay. Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer. You know the way it goes. **

_Richard heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see who it was. Even after a year he still recognised him._

_"__Hey chuckles. Miss me._

Richard turned to face his enemy. "Red X", Richard growled.

Red gave a small laugh. "Robin or should I call you Nightwing now. Which ever it is you will always be Chuckles to me. Remember all the fun times we had in Jump. Although", Red gave out another laugh. "They were not always with you".

Richard let out another growl. "What did you do to Raven", He demanded. Richard knew Red had something to do with Raven not remembering and wanted to know how.

"Raven", Red said thoughtfully. "Ah yes the other bird. You made a big mistake when you let that one go".

Richard couldn't take it anymore. "It's your fault she's gone. You don't care about anyone but yourself. She meant everything to me but then you came along. You killed her".

Red shook his head. "You seem to have us mixed up little Robin. "It's actually your fault she's gone.

Richard snorted. "What the hell do you mean by that".

Red replied simply. "You say she meant everything to you but you cheated on her, you broke her heart and then once she's got over you, you do it all over again. If you had truly loved her you would have protected her, make her happy and love her. Not treat her like second best".

Richard was taken back. How did Red know all of this? "You don't know what you're talking about. Why can't Raven remember"?

"It's like what Slade said to Beast boy. She can't remember because she doesn't want to or something like that".

Richard couldn't stay there another minute. How dare Red X stand there and talk about these things like he knew Richard. Like he knew Raven. Reaching behind him and taking out his Bo- staff Richard prepared to attack. Red X did the same. Although Richard couldn't see it he knew Red X was smirking under his mask.

With a yell Richard launched an attack at Red X. Just as he was about to hit him Red X disappeared only to appear behind him. With Richard distracted Red X was able to punch him right into the wall.He then kicked him hard.

"Hey Kid you've got lazy in the last year. You should have training instead of moping around", Red said as he grabbed one Richard's arms behind his neck. Richard grunted in pain but said nothing else. Richard couldn't loose to Red X. He couldn't.

"Why are you doing this", growled Richard. "You do something to Raven, you disappear and suddenly out of no where you reappear. What do you gain from finishing me off"?

Red X stopped moving for a minute and then started to laugh. "You think that I spent a year just sitting twiddling my thumbs. **(Which is very boring by the way) **What would you say if I told you I was here all the time"?

After saying this Red let go of Richard and kicked him into another wall. Hard. Sitting up Richard rubbed his head and glared at Red. "What do you mean", he demanded.

Red let out another laugh. "I was here all the time. I went to Raven's funeral, I was at your 21st birthday party and I was at that little party you attended a couple of days ago where you met Raven".

Richard looked at him wide eyed. "No", he whispered.

"Yes I was. So how does it feel to know you could have finished me off so many times and you didn't even know". Red picked up his bow staff again and started twirling it in his hand.

"I hope your last time with Raven was worth all of this. If you had just left her alone I wouldn't of had to do this", Red sighed "But its too late now". Red then started walking over to the fallen hero.

"Why do you care so much about me and Raven", Richard asked. He needed to know this before he was killed. Richard couldn't believe he was giving up but he couldn't carry on. Talking about Raven was too draining.

"Why do I care so much about Raven"? Red X's voice had grown hard and angry. The former thief grabbed Richard by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "I care about Raven because I married her".

Richard's eyes widened in realisation. "Jason Xavier", Richard whispered. Jason gave the tiniest nod before letting go of Richard and let him fall to the ground.

"You've hurt Raven too many times and I'm going to make sure it never happens again".

Red X raised his bo-staff and was about to finish him off when he heard a voice.

"Jason stop!"

The two men turned to the source of the voice and both their eyes widened. It was Raven. She was wearing her old uniform and her was once again lilac. She looked almost the same as a year ago. "Raven", sighed Richard.

Raven however ignored him focusing her attention on her husband. "Jason stop it", she repeated once again. "He's not worth killing over".

Jason stared at her. "How can you say that? He's hurt you so many times and nearly ruined our marriage".

"And you think killing him is going to solve all that. I hate him as much as you do, maybe more but I don't want to see him killed", Raven cried. Tears were now running down her face. She was sick of all this. She didn't want any more lies. She didn't want her life to be always complicated.

Jason was startled when he saw her cry. Raven never cried. Sure she could show her emotions but in all the time he knew Raven he had never seen her cry. Jason dropped the Bo-staff and walked over to her. Once he reached her Jason held her in his arms hushing the former titan.

"Hey Rae. Its alright", Jason hushed. Raven clung to him as if he might disappear. However both of them had forgotten about the reason they were up on top of the roof.

Richard looked at the couple in anger. His rage had built up again. Red X was the enemy. There was no way Raven would have run off with a thief, a villain. Raven wasn't like that. Red X must have done something to her. After all Slade had helped Red X before. Maybe Slade had done something to Raven.

Well Richard wasn't going to sit back and watch Red X disappear with Raven again. Richard managed to get enough strength to stand up.

Raven hadn't noticed Richard but Jason did. Just as Richard leapt at them Jason managed to push Raven away but Jason wasn't as lucky. Richard had jumped at him so hard they went flying backwards at the side of the building.

Before Raven could register what happened Jason and Richard had fell off the side of the building hurdling towards the ground. Before Raven could do anything she heard the sound she dreaded to hear. The sickening sound of two bodies meeting the hard pavement below.

Raven got to her feet and ran to the side of the building. Looking down from the high building she could make out two bodies and either of them weren't moving. Raven felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Jason!", screamed Raven

**Another short chapter. Another cliffie. Oh I'm so evil. You better watch out Slade. (Falls off computer chair with evil laughter). Anyway please review or I might just not finish the story. Oh come on. I'm sick and reviews make the world a better place. If everyone sent everyone else nice reviews there would be world peace. Well what are you doing just sitting there. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sick and bored it is unbeliveable. Well its good for you who like this story because I have time to update. Its longer then the other chapters so thats good. enjoy**

**Disclaimer. You get the picture. **

Raven sat in the hospital waiting room trying to absorb everything that had just happened. The last few hours had been a blur. A stressful surreal blur. All Raven could remember was people screaming, the sound of ambulance sirens and police trying to keep the scene under control.

Raven felt tears welling up. There was no way Jason could die. He couldn't. Raven then heard the door open. Thinking it was one of the doctors; Raven stood up and turned around. However it was a member of the medical staff. It was Starfire.

Starfire had spotted Raven as well. Star looked over at Raven in confusion. "Friend Raven is that you".

Raven sighed. There was no point in denying it. If Richard did wake up he would tell all the titans so they might as well here it from her.

"Yes Star. It's me", Raven sighed.

Starfire's frown turned into a smile that Raven remembered well. It one of those smiles that if you saw it you would think her face was going to break.

"Oh friend Raven I missed you so much. Why are you here"?

Raven had hoped Star was not going to ask that. "Well Star", Raven started before she was interrupted.

"Oh. You must have heard about the fight between Nightwing and that awful Red X. If it weren't for Red X Nightwing wouldn't be in hospital and you wouldn't have disappeared".

The Starfire's smile turned sad. "I know it is wrong but I do wish that Red X would die. The there would be no danger of loosing team mates".

Raven looked at Starfire in disgust. Before she could say anything a nurse walked in. The nurse went on to tell the two superheroes that Richard was awake and only had a few broken bones, however Red X was in a coma.

Starfire's smile was back. "Oh that is marvellous news. I will have to ring the other titans to tell them the good news. The other titans are living in different cities but said they would come as soon as possible".

Starfire gave another sad smile. "Raven. I was afraid that Richard wouldn't make it. We had an argument this mourning. I was afraid I would never get to tell him how sorry I am".

Starfire reached into her bag to pull out her t-com. "You still have those things", smiled Raven. Star nodded and started pressing some buttons.

"I'm going in to check on Robin", Raven said as Star waited for one of the titans to answer. Star nodded again. She still had a big smile on her face.

As Raven walked out the door she could hear Starfire talking. "Friend Cyborg. Yes Nightwing is well and you will never guess who is at the hospital at this very moment".

Raven didn't want hear anymore. She had spent a year trying to get the titans out of her life and now because of Nightwing she was back in the picture. Raven sighed as she walked down the hospital corridor to her ex- boyfriends room. She was going to sort this out once and for all.

Walking into the hospital room Raven saw Richard straight away. He was lying on a hospital bed with wire and machines attached to him. Richard heard the door open and turned to see the source of the noise. When he saw Raven walked in he smiled. "Hey Raven".

Raven's face was emotionless. Raven shut the door and walked in. She pulled out the chair and sat down beside the bed. "Hey Rae what's wrong"?

Raven ignored that question. "Star's out there", said Raven. "All the titans are coming here".

Richard nodded. "Raven it's for the best. You need to get away from Red X".

Raven looked at him confused. "What do you mean", asked Raven

"It's obvious that he's been blackmailing you to stay with him. Raven I know you must have been scared enough to stay with him but it's all right. We can protect you. The titans can fix it", Richard reassured while taking her hand into his.

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not being blackmailed. I love Jason. If someone was blackmailing me I would have sent them to another dimension".

Richard hushed her quiet. "Raven it's alright. You don't have to pretend anymore. Your safe now. Red X probably won't make it through the night".

Raven wrenched her hand away from Richards. "Don't you dare say that! I love Jason more than anything". Raven pushed the chair back and stood up. Raven then heard noises coming down the hall. It was obviously Starfire.

Before Starfire walked in Raven leant and whispered in Richard's ear. "And I'll tell you something else. If Jason doesn't make it I will kill you myself".

While Raven walked out the door she passed Starfire. "Friend Raven where are you going"?

Raven gave Starfire a fake smile. "I thought I give you two some time alone since your husband nearly died". Starfire gave another brilliant smile and pulled Raven into a crushing hug.

"Friend Raven I have missed you so much. All the titans were flung into the depression when we thought you were dead. I felt the guilt again when I betrayed your trust with Robin. I was glad we made friends again before".

Stars then begin sobbing uncontrollably. Raven was shocked but held her and patted her on the back. "Its ok Star. I'm not dead. Everything is ok".

Raven then for the first time in a year felt guilty for leaving the titans the way she did. She didn't know she had hurt the titans that much. Sure she knew they would be upset but depression. Starfire was going a bit overboard.

Taking a deep breath Starfire managed to calm down. "Thank you friend Raven. I better go in to Richard. He will be expecting me".

Raven nodded and watched as Starfire walked in. She watched as Starfire leaned in to hug Richard. Raven couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. Not because she wanted to be with Richard but it wasn't fair that Richard should be fine but there was a high chance Jason could die.

Raven left the couple alone and walked down to the room where Jason was. Walking into the room Raven noticed it was almost the exact same as Richard's except for one major difference. Jason was in a coma.

Walking over to the bed Raven pulled out the chair that was next to the bed. Sitting down Raven studied the former thief. Apart from a few bruises Jason looked fine but the machines told otherwise. When the two men had landed on the ground from the building Jason had hit his head hard.

Raven grabbed hold of one of Jason's hands. "I'm so sorry Jason. I should have told you the truth instead of hiding Richard from you. All you wanted to do was take care of me and I just hurt you".

Raven felt tears threatening to fall when there was a knock on the door. Wiping away the tears Raven walked up to the door. Outside was Cyborg. Cyborg looked at her surprise but then drew her into for a hug.

"Raven it's really you. I thought Starfire was just stressed out because of the whole Richard thing". Cyborg let go of Raven and took a step backwards to study her.

"Hey Rae you don't look half bad for someone who's spent the last year captive", said Cyborg.

Raven sighed. "Let me guess you were talking to Richard".

Cyborg nodded. "He also said you were acting a bit strange. He said something about mind control".

Inside Raven was raging. Ming Control! As if anyone could control her mind. Why couldn't Richard accept the truth? She loved Jason. Who cares if he was once a thief? After all it was Richard who created Red X. Jason simply took the identity.

"Hey Rae are you okay", asked a concerned Cyborg. Raven nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was being checked into the hospital as well.

"Why did you come in here", asked Cyborg. "I would have thought Red X would be the last person you would want to see". Raven shrugged. No one was going to believe her side of the story. Thanks to Richard all the titans would think she was a poor brainwashed girl. Raven felt like going in and straggling Richard in front of everyone.

Raven walked back out of Cyborg's grasp. "I'm going home", Raven murmured back in her monotone voice. Cyborg looked at her in surprise again. It was like she had changed into a different person. _"What had Red X done to Raven",_ thought Cyborg. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He was very concerned about her.

"Do you want me to drop you off", asked Cyborg. He wanted to at least make sure she got home safe. Raven shook her head and walked out the door. Cyborg looked back at Red X.

Cyborg walked over to the thief. "You better hope you stay in that coma thief because if you wake up and go after my baby sister again I swear you will pay".

Cyborg then walked out of the room hoping to catch up with Raven. However he was out of luck because she had already disappeared. Well Raven had gone home so Cyborg could just stop by to check on her. Wait. He didn't even know where Raven lived. Also Red X had been keeping her captive so they must have been living together. Cyborg groaned at his own stupidly. Well at least Red X was here where he could hurt no one.

* * *

Raven got out of the taxi and walked slowly up the steps to her home. It looked so big. Why had her and Jason buy a house so big when there was only the two of them? Raven took a deep breath and got out her keys to open the door. She turned on the hall light and closed the door behind her.

The house looked even bigger inside. She had never really noticed it before. Maybe even though there were only two of them Jason had enough personality to fill the whole house. Raven dropped her keys on the small table beside the front door and walked into the kitchen. It seemed like ages ago that her and Jason were in that kitchen arguing about minding a dog. Well not really arguing but. Raven couldn't describe it. Really just messing around.

Raven heard barking in the sitting room. It must be Fluffy. The poor dog hadn't been fed since yesterday. Raven walked into the sitting room. It was too quiet. The dog was lying on one of the chairs. Raven collapsed on the couch. Fluffy leaped from the chair to the couch and cuddled in next to Raven trying to comfort her.

Raven laughed at the dog. "So what happened to the dog who tried to kill me yesterday morning"? The dog looked up at her innocently. Raven gave a small smile. Raven couldn't stand it anymore so picking up the phone Raven dialled the number she had memorised ages ago. "Natura. Could you come over"?

* * *

Natura looked at Raven in shock as Raven finished the story. "The paparazzi are going to have a field day when they hear this", said Natura trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Oh my god I just want to kill Richard but", sighed Raven.

"You don't want his blood on your hands", finished Natura with a sad look on her face. But then her face brightened up. "What about if his blood was on someone else's hands".

Raven looked confused. "You're going to kill him".

Natura shook her head. "No I just got a manicure". Natura then reached over and picked up the phone. She dialled in a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello. Is this HIVE academy? I thought you'd like to know that Nightwing is in hospital and all the titans are in their with him. It might be some use to you". With that Natura hung up the phone.

**Oh Natura's evil. Well for all those who wanted Richard to die their is a chance he might. Review please. I'm sick and need reviews. REVIEW** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**I meant to update yesterday but as everyone who read my profile knows. I am Irish and yesterday was St. Patricks day and there was a lot of parties and drinking and everything so I had no chance to update.** A**nyway i'm sick now again from too much eating and drinking. Its my own fault I know but I'm still thick so I'll finish my ramblings here.**

**Disclaimer. Unlike the idiots who decided not to do another season. I don't own Teen titans**

Richard lay on hospital bed awake despite it being three in the morning. Star was asleep on the chair beside the bed. From time to time she mumbled a bit but apart from that she slept quietly. Richard smiled at her. Despite being a superhero she was still so optimistic. She was like a child. 

Richard still loved her but Raven. Richard smiled at the thought of her. Raven was so different. He loved her. Red X had been wrong. He had just made a mistake when he was younger. If Red X hadn't made it look like Raven was dead he and Raven would have got back together. He would have loved her, protected her. 

Richard then looked back at Starfire. Getting back with Raven would mean giving up Starfire. Richard sighed. Life was difficult for a superhero. Then Richard heard noises. Kind of shuffling noises. Maybe it was one of the other titans. Richard knew they were staying in separate rooms in the hospital. Beast Boy just probably got hungry and went looking for a vending machine.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Speedy. Starfire woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Friend Speedy. What are you doing here", asked Starfire rubbing her eyes. Speedy said nothing.

Richard looked at him suspiciously. "Speedy"? Said Robin hesitantly. Suddenly Speedy whipped out his arm knocking Starfire to the side of the room. Richard shot up from bed. Speedy stood their smirking and then morphed into someone very familiar.

"Hello my dear children".

Richard growled at the sight of the villain. "Madame Rouge".

"Ah my dear Robin. How big you have gotten. It has been many years".

"Yes", agreed Richard. "And the last time we met the titans kicked your butts"

Madame Rouge laughed as if Richard had said the funniest thing ever. "Yes Robin", said the Russian villain. "But last time we fought you weren't in a hospital bed".

Starfire picked herself off the floor. Her eyes were glowing green with anger. Using her eye beams she shot Madame Rouge into the wall. Using this time Richard picked up his communicator and called all the titans in the hospital.

Beastboy was the first to answer his. "Hey what's up dude". Richard could see Terra in the background with her hair sticking everywhere. She mumbling about it being too early and lights were blinding her.

"Trouble. Madame Rouge is here and I'm betting she not alone", gasped Richard. Before anything else could be said Richard spotted someone in the background.

"You betted correct", said Mullah before bringing his fists down on the young couple. It was only thanks to Beastboy's animal reflexes that they got out in time. By now Beastboy had dropped the communicator cutting off the conversation.

Richard turned his attention back to the problem in his room. Starfire and Madame Rouge were battling. Half the room was already destroyed. Richard leapt out of bed. Even though his arm was broken Richard knew he had fight however much it pained him. Richard grabbed his Bo-staff with his good hand and got into fighting position.

Madame Rouge caught Starfire off guard and kicked the alien into a wall. Richard sprung into action and attacked. "How did you know I was here", asked Richard in-between dodging and hitting.

Madame Rouge started to laugh. "The H.I.V.E rang us to say you were in hospital and someone tipped them off. You should be more careful whom you talk to. 

Richard growled and started fighting harder than ever. Who could have told? Not one of the titans and Red X was in a coma. Could have it been Raven. After all she had been brainwashed. Who knows what kind of state she was in?

Madame Rouge struck again but by this time Starfire was back up and ready for action. Flying at Madame Rouge Starfire sent both of them flying into the wall. Seeing that Starfire had the situation under control Richard knew he had to go and help the others. Madame Rouge and Mullah couldn't be the only villains here. Running down the corridor Richard saw doctors and nurses fleeing in terror. Then he spotted another villain.

"Hey Billy I got one of those wheelchair thingies", shouted Billy Numerous to another clone. 

Richard jumped at Billy knocking him to the ground. Another Billy ran at him but Richard knocked him out just as easily. Leaving them there Richard made his way down to the waiting room where the other titans were staying. To get there he would have to pass Red X's room. Stopping at the room Richard looked in the room just to check that the thief was still there. Richard was relieved to see the thief was still not awake but what he didn't see as he rushed away from the room was Red X's hand move slightly.

Running into the Waiting room Richard saw there was ciaos. Cyborg was running around in circles trying to get off Gizmo who apparently didn't grow much since the last time they met. Speedy was in a fight with Cheshire. He wasn't sure who was winning but they both were looking thicked off.

Beastboy had transformed into a gorilla and was fighting Mullah. Even though Terra had gotten together with BB she still couldn't use her powers or remember any of her past so she had disappeared. Somewhere safe Richard hoped.

Bumble Bee was currently fighting Kid Wykkyd and private H.I.V.E at the same time and was winning. Aqualad was fighting with Mammoth but because it would be too dangerous to use water in the building there was not much Aqualad could do. Richard jumped in to help them. Before he did this however he flipped up his T-com and rang Terra.

"Terra you have to find Raven. Look for Rachel Xavier".

Terra nodded at the instructions and hung up. Richard jumped back in the fight but was praying in his mind that Raven was safe.

* * *

"Think Richards dead yet", asked Natura randomly as she absentminded stroked Fluffy. Raven shrugged. Raven didn't really care what happened to Richard as long as Jason and the other titans were safe. The titans were still like a family to her. Sure Richard was an ass but the other titans were family.

Cyborg was the responsible older brother. Starfire was the sister Raven never had and Beastboy the annoying younger brother. 

"I'm going to make tea", decided Natura standing up. "Want some".

Raven nodded and took Natura's place stroking Fluffy. Fluffy sighed in satisfaction and rolled onto her back in attempt to get Raven to rub her tummy. Raven sighed. She shouldn't be sitting at home not knowing what's going on. She should be by Jason's bedside waiting for him to wake up. And it was because of Richard again. The titans would never let her stay in the same room as the thief now. They all thought she was brainwashed.

Before Raven could ponder anymore on the subject there was a knock on the door. Raven looked at her watch. It was three in the morning. Who the hell could it be? Raven shrugged and got up to answer it. Fluffy followed her to the door. Fluffy was becoming a bit overprotective of her new master.

The door opened to revile a panting Terra. Terra was leaning against the wall trying desperately to get her breath back. "Hi …Raven", Terra managed to gasp out.

"Err. Do you want to come in", asked Raven. Terras nodded and begin to walk in the door. Fluffy had decided she didn't like Terra and barked and snapped at her heels. Terra jumped back in shock. 

"Bold Fluffy", scolded Raven as she picked up the dog. "Your not allowed do that". Then Fluffy's tongue darted up to lick Raven nose. Terra let out a giggle and walked through the door again. Raven led the blonde into the sitting room.

Raven glanced over to the kitchen to see if Natura was walking out. However Natura had heard the girl walk in and decided it would be unwise to go out. Natura was right.

"So Terra", started Raven. She was feeling a bit awkward. After all the girls hadn't parted on good terms and Raven hadn't been around when Terra and BB got back together. "When did you get out of the rock"?

Terra looked at her confused. "I can't remember anything about that. In fact I don't even know you". Raven nodded. Well at least she didn't need to worry about Terra hating her.

"Nightwing sent me to make sure you are ok. Some villains attacked the hospital".

Raven pretended to look shocked. "Oh. Is everyone okay". 

"_Please say Richards dead. Please say Richards dead"_, begged Raven inside the safety of her mind.

Terra nodded. "When I left everyone was fine".

There was another knock on the door. Who could that be? Raven got up to answer it leaving behind Fluffy who started glaring at Terra.

Raven answered the door. It was Cyborg. "You ok", asked a concerned Cyborg. Raven nodded.

"Do you want to come in", Raven asked going back to her monotone voice. Cyborg walked in and followed Raven into the sitting room where Terra was sliding down to the end of the couch in attempt to get away from Fluffy. Then Fluffy decided she had had enough playing with Terra wand wanted to go after something bigger. Like Cyborg. 

The tiny dog made a leap over the couch to attack the unknowing half robot. As Fluffy sank her teeth into his leg Cyborg let out a scream. "Get it off. Get it off", Cyborg yelled. Raven gabbed the dog and pulled it off her friend.

Fluffy let a growl out at the sight of Cyborg. "That's one vicious dog you got", said Cyborg at he pointed at the dog. Fluffy went to snap at Cyborg before cuddling back up to Raven.

"She just doesn't like certain people. That's all", Raven answered with no emotion in her voice. "Do you want some tea"?

The two titans nodded and Raven made her way into the kitchen. Natura was sitting at the kitchen table obviously bored. "Are they gone yet", whispered Natura. Raven shook her head as she poured out the tea into cups. Cyborg and Terra started to talk quietly in the next room. The two demons tiptoed over to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Well how is Raven", asked Cyborg.

"No. She was acting weird when she lat me in. I don't know. Maybe it the way she normally acts but she seemed a bit distracted", Terra answered.

"Yeah", Cyborg agreed. "She's acting very depressed. Red X must have done something to her".

"Like what", asked Terra confused.

"Well Slade helped Red X before", said Cyborg thinking. "And before when you were his apprentice he controlled you using a suit. Well maybe he implanted the same stuff that was in the suit into Raven's body".

Natura started giggling at the thought of this. Raven growled into her hand. For god sake she hadn't talked to Slade since that day she left the titans. Glancing back at Natura Raven put her finger to her lips and shushed. Now all Raven had to do was convince everyone that Richard was lying and she really loved Jason. Summoning the tray into her hands Raven left behind a still sniggering Natura and walked into the sitting room.

"Terra told me someone attacked the hospital. Is everyone ok", asked Raven pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah. Apart from some bruises and Beastboy sprained his arm everyone is ok", answered Cyborg. Terra looked relieved but of course she was married to Beastboy. Of course she cared.

"Is Red X out of his coma", Raven asked trying not to sound suspicious but Cyborg caught on straight away.

"Look Raven we have to talk about a few things. Do you remember anything happening to you in the last year? Anything that changed your way of thinking"? Asked Cyborg gently. Raven looked at him confused. Did he mean?

"I mean did Red X do anything to you you didn't like".

"Are you saying did he rape me", said Raven outraged.

From past experience Raven knew that Natura was practically stuffing her hand down her throat to stop laughter escaping. How dare the titans think that Jason would do anything like that to her? Jason loved her. Jason respected her and most of all Jason didn't treat her like she was some poor hypnotised little girl.

"Look Raven. I know it might seem hard to comprehend", said Cyborg gently placing her hand in his. Drugs and different things can change the way you normally act and think. In the condition you are in now it is hard to imagine but don't worry. We can help you".

"_Great",_ thought Raven. _"Now he thinks I'm drugged"._

"That's very nice of you", said Raven pulling her hand away from Cyborg. "But I don't need any help because I'm not hypnotised, drugged or have any control things put inside me so you don't need to go to any bother thank you very much".

Cyborg sighed. "Look Raven".

Before he could continue Raven interrupted once more. "Look I know you all think that Slade and Red X did something to me but the truth is that I love Jason and me pretending to die was the only way we could get together".

Terra looked at Cyborg confused. "Who's Jason"?

Raven growled in frustration. "Red X. His real name is Jason Xavier".

"Look Raven", Cyborg started wanting her to see sense.

"No Cyborg. Think about it. If Jason really wanted to control me do you think he'd let me out alone? Richard just won't believe that I'm with Jason of my own free will".

Cyborg frowned. Raven sounded very sure of herself. He knew from past situations that girls that were being controlled were usually shy and scared that they would get caught but Raven was none of these things.

Raven then stood up and walked out of the sitting room into the hall. The two titans followed her. "Where are you going", asked Terra as Raven pulled on her coat.

"To the hospital", replied Raven. She was sick of all this questioning. All she wanted was to be with Jason until he woke up and then she could get away from the titans and get there lives back on track. After grabbing her handbag Raven walked out the door leaving behind the two titans, a hiding demon and a growling dog.

"Come on", cried Terra. "We can't let her go to the hospital on her own". Cyborg nodded and took out his communicator to warn Richard that there was going to be a visitor at the hospital that night.

They both ran out the door. Hearing the door close Natura walked out from her hiding spot. Looking down at the Fluffy Natura sighed. "Its only you and me now girl".

* * *

"She can't really love Red X", said Richard down the communicator. "Come on. He's Red X".

"Well she sounded very sure", said Cyborg from the back of a taxi. Terra was sitting beside him looking out the window worriedly.

"Look we can talk about this later when you get to the hospital", sighed Richard exasperated. With that he hung up his communicator. Cyborg was wrong. There was no way that Raven could love Red X.

Richard walked down the corridor. If Raven continued on like this then all the titans would believe that she loved Red X when she clearly didn't. Richard wasn't blaming Raven, far from it. It was Red X's fault and Richard was going to keep Raven safe. He wasn't going to loose her again. 

Richard passed the broken seats and walls as he continued down the corridor. They had made quite a mess when they were fighting the villains. Richard still had to find out who had warned the villains. No one on the titans and now Richard thought about the situation he knew it couldn't be Raven. Even if she hated Richard she would never do that to the rest of the titans, which meant that someone was helping Red X.

At least Raven was coming to the hospital now so the titans could keep an eye on her. She would be safe but if Red X woke up it would be like they were practically handing her over to him so Richard would have to do something about that. Richard walked into the thief's room and stared at the sleeping form.

In all his life as a hero Richard had never thought once about ending a villains life, well maybe Slades but Red X was different. 

Richard would do anything to save Raven's life. Even if it meant turning off the machine that was keeping Red X alive.

**(Insert dramatic music) Well what do you think. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry this took so long but I have excuses. 1 Its easter and I had a lot of things on**

** 2 I had a small bit of writers block**

** 3)I got lazy**

**But its updated now so no one can complain. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the titans. I can only dream**

Richard walked silently over to the machine that was hooked up to his enemy. The superhero was going to kill someone. Richard had never thought he would resort to actually killing an actual human being. A life but he had no other choice. Red X was too dangerous to have around. He was a danger to Raven and all the other titans. Although he couldn't prove it Richard knew Red X must have had something to do with all the villains attacking.

The other titans wouldn't agree with what he was doing. They believed in saving lives. Not destroying them. Normally Richard would agree too but this time was different.

"Sorry X but you brought this on yourself. If you had left the titans alone I wouldn't have to do this", said Richard when he reached the machine that was hooked up to Red X. He sounded almost regretful.

Just as he reached the machine behind him the door opened. Richard spun around thinking it was Raven or one of the titans or nurses. It wasn't any of them though. It was a woman Richard had seen but couldn't think of how he knew her.

The woman was small enough. Her hair was short and elegantly done. She was dressed in the latest fashions that Richard knew must have cost a lot. She also had what looked like crocodile skinned handbag. The unknown woman wore spiked heels that were not suitable for a woman of that age.

"Oh my god. It's true", cried the woman. She trotted as fast as she could in those killer heels. She looked down on Red X and then at Richard.

"Where is Rachel", the woman demanded. She had a cruel, hard voice that left no room to disobey.

"Um she's on her way. She had to home for a while", Richard stammered a bit afraid. This woman was scary but who was she?

The woman looked at Richard as if he had told her that Raven had gone on holidays. Richard shivered. This woman had to have some connection with Raven but how?

* * *

Raven walked down the corridor of the hospital to her husband's room. Terra and Cyborg were behind her struggling to keep up. They walked into the waiting room where the titans had been attacked. They were all there recovering. Beastboy had a cast on his arm and many of the other titans were covered in bandages. All the titans were there except…

"Where is Nightwing", Raven said in a quiet but threatening voice. The titans looked at one another who were hoping someone would answer.

"Um. Don't know", shrugged Beastboy.

Raven growled in anger and continued through the doors to Jason's room. Richard would probably be there. What was Richard planning? Richard wouldn't believe the truth. He was too headstrong and proud to admit he was wrong.

Raven opened the door expecting to find just Richard but he was not alone. Instead she found the two people she hated most in the same room. Richard and her mother-in-law

"What do you mean she went home", the women screeched.

Raven rolled her eyes up to heaven. The same old Evelyn.

"Hello Evelyn", sighed Raven. The sixty-six year old woman reeled around to look at the source of the voice. Her face changed to a look of surprise.

"Hello Rachel. My god you look terrible".

Raven sighed. She hadn't expected her mother-in-law being happy to see her. Every time they met up there was the same "Rachel you should do something with your hair" or "Rachel. Have you gained weight". Evelyn had always thought Jason married beneath him and let Raven know it. In that spilt second Raven envied Jason wishing she was the one in a coma.

"Nice to see you too Evelyn".

"Rachel. I wouldn't think you would be here. I would have thought you would have got the other man around", Evelyn jeered.

Richard looked back and foreword at the two woman who were glaring at each other with a lot of hate. "Sorry Evelyn he wasn't available to night. Had too much on", said Raven her voice full of sarcasm.

Evelyn glared at her. She then pulled out the chair and sat down on it. "Its okay Rachel. There's no need to put on this act any longer. You can stop pretending you care and go home to your lovely mansion that you convinced my son to buy. I better stay here in case you try to get your greedy little hands on more money and kill my poor little baby".

Richard looked at them in shock. This woman was Red X's mother. Then it hit him where he knew the woman. She always came to his foster father Bruce's (Aka Batman) parties where she would drag her husband around to everyone in the room showing off her expensive jewellery and bragging loudly about the newest property she had just bought or how much money her husband had, which was a lot. Her husband James Xavier would be embarrassed and try to hush his wife but with no luck.

"For got sake Evelyn", Raven cried but Evelyn rudely interrupted her.

"Now Rachel. As much as you try to deny it we all know that your marriage was on shaky ground".

"No no Evelyn. You're mixing up our marriages. You see the difference between you marriage and mine is that I actually love my husband. You however have had more affairs than David Beckham and Jude Law put together".

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "How dare you! Did you ever hear the term Respect your elders".

Raven shrugged. "I'm treating you the way you treat me. Like trash so get used to it Evelyn. I am staying in this hospital, in this room until my husband wakes up and there is nothing you can do to stop me".

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed once again before admitting defeat. "Fine. Just stay quiet".

"No problem", whispered Raven as she got out another chair and sat on it.

Evelyn turned around to look at Raven. Evelyn then started stroking Jason's raven-black hair. "How the hell did this happen", Evelyn said in such a quiet voice Raven nearly missed it.

Raven sighed. She had hoped that her mother-in-law wouldn't ask her this but she knew she would have to tell the tale soon. "We were on top of one of the buildings talking when Jason was pushed off the roof", Raven said simply leaving out the part about Jason being Red X. Evelyn didn't need to know that.

Evelyn looked up in shock. "Pushed off a building. Who would want to hurt Jason? He's never done harm to anyone".

Richard wouldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Evelyn reeled around with anger on her face. "What are you laughing at"? Evelyn demanded.

"Em. You see", Richard stuttered.

Evelyn turned back around to Raven. "Who is he", asked the furious woman.

Raven sighed and looked at Richard. "He was the one who pushed your son off the roof".

The look on Evelyn face would have been comical if the moment hadn't been so serious. "What. You mean. He is the reason my son is now in a coma and could die".

Raven nodded. Evelyn stood up from the chair and turned to face the superhero. Her face was red and full of anger. The look in her eyes would have sent Slade running and whimpering. The way her lips were pursed together would have sent the Joker running and crying never to break another smile again. The coldness of her voice would have made Trigon envious. This woman truly was terrifying.

"You tried to kill my son", the woman screamed. Richard didn't hang around to answer. He just ran out the door, hoping that the other titans would protect him. Evelyn followed like a lioness stalking her prey.

Raven let out a small smile. At least Evelyn would make sure Richard paid for his crime. They would probably find bit of Richard scattered down the corridor the next morning. Turning her attention back to Jason Raven sighed.

"I miss you", Raven said. "If you die I don't know what I would do". Raven let out a small sob as she leaned down to kiss her husband. _"If this had been a fairytale he would be awake by now"_ thought Raven.

Stroking his hair Raven shut her eyes and relaxed. What would she do if anything happened to Jason? Raven wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened. It was her fault Jason had been up on the roof in the first place. If she had told the truth Jason wouldn't be lying on the hospital bed in a coma. Raven couldn't hold in the tears any longer. The tears pushed out rolling down the side of her face.

Raven heard a knock on the door and looked to see who it was. Cyborg pushed open the door and walked in. "Cyborg I don't want to hear anymore about me being brainwashed. Just leave".

"Raven I heard everything. I believe you", Cyborg reassured. Raven smiled. He believed her and if he did the other titans would as well.

Raven stood up and embraced the titan in a hug. "Thank you", Raven whispered. "You have no idea what that means to me". Cyborg hugged back.

"Do you want to be left alone for a while", asked Cyborg. Raven nodded wiping away the tears that were still falling. Cyborg gave her a final smile before walking out the door.

Raven looked back at Jason and smiled. Of course Jason was going to make it. Jason was strong. Nothing could keep him down. There was another knock on the door. The door opened slightly and Natura slipped in. "Hi Rae. Okay I think I'm loosing things but did I just see your mother-in-law chasing Nightwing down the hall".

Raven laughed at the thought and nodded. Natura let out a low whistle. I thought I'd never say this but I feel sorry for Richard".

Raven laughed again. "Better go and save him".

Natura shook her head. "Still the hero Rae". She then made her way to the door and stood there waiting for Raven.

Raven walked over to Jason and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon", she whispered and started to make her way towards the door. She was half way there when she was suddenly overwhelmed in pain. The dark sorceress collapsed to the floor clutching her stomach in pain.

Natura seeing this rushed over to her friend. "Raven what's wrong".

Raven shook her head and tried to keep her breathing under control. "Can I get some help in here", yelled Natura. The last thing Raven could remember before she passed out was the doctors rushing in and Natura telling her it was going to be okay.

Raven only hoped Natura was right.

**Oh I'm so evil. I love cliffes. Remember to review. I live for them.**


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness was all what could be seen. Nothing else. Just complete darkness. It was kind of scary to someone who was not used to the dark but I was. There was no one else here. Nothing at all. Not people or animals. Nothing but darkness and my thoughts

This went on for what felt like days. I was all alone. No company. This was the kind of thing drove people crazy. Surely all you had to do was open your eyes and there would be light but it was no use.

No matter how hard I tried there was no way I could wake up. It was like being cut off from the rest of the world and that was what scared me the most.

Then suddenly there were voices. I was trying to wake up when I heard them. People were speaking but couldn't be seen. What were the voices saying? Then the words begin to make sense.

"Yeah. Just collapsed. Doctors are doing tests to find out what was wrong", said one voice that could not be identified.

Who collapsed? Who were the voices talking about? Then another voice begin to speak.

"Do you think she'll be okay", said another.

"Of course", said the person who had spoken first. This voice sounded very confident. The person who spoke sounded very sure of himself.

All these voices sounded familiar. From some sort of memory. It was frustrating trying to place where these people were from. It should be easy to place them but like trying to open my eyes it was useless. The voice could not be placed to any names.

Then one voice stood out from all the others. One voice that was known quite well and not for good reasons.

"This is just like Raven. I left her alone for about five minutes while I chased after that bastard who tried to kill my son. Then at the worst timing she collapses. Her husband is in a coma and all she can think about is collapsing. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned this".

It was Evelyn. How dare she say stuff like this? _"Wake up and correct her_", my voice screamed but it was no use. There was no light just darkness.

"Well", said Evelyn once again. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. It has been an exhausting day and coffee always perks me up".

Footsteps could be heard as they walked away. The sounds of the shoes could be barley heard as the footsteps got further and further away until they could be heard no more.

Laughter was then heard. "Oh god I feel sorry for Raven and Jason having to be related to that", said one voice. I agreed with that voice.

"Yeah. And Raven thought I was annoying", laughed the other voice.

The voice then grew sad again. "Do your really think Raven will be okay. Like we just found her and if she dies for like real this time.

My brain froze in shock with this new information. The person the people were talking about. The person who got hurt was…

Then there was a scream interrupting my thoughts. It was very familiar. It was Evelyn.

"I think I broke my foot. I swear someone go and help me or I will sue".

The first voice sighed. "I'm not surprised she fell. Did you see the boots she was wearing? An accident waiting to happen".

"Yeah", agreed the other voice. "And did you see the crocodile skin handbag. It gave me the shivers. Like I've been one of those creatures".

"Well green stain", the first voice said. "You said the same thing about my famous delicious turkey. Oh yeah tonight is turkey night"

"You're a murder", the other voice accused as they stood up and left the room. As they walked they started to argue about tofu and meat. I started to laugh in my head.

Then I got serious. I had to wake up. Something happened to Raven and as her husband I should be with her.

I tried once again to wake up but once again it was no use. I just couldn't wake up but I couldn't give up. Raven needed me and I promised I would protect her at any cost.

* * *

There was light. Too much of it. This was the first thing Raven saw when she woke up.

Raven wasn't a big fan of light. She preferred darkness where she could see people but they couldn't see her.

"Your awake", said a voice beside me.

Of course it was Natura. "Well done for pointing that out captain obvious", Raven half growled.

Why was she in a hospital bed? The last thing she could remember was being with Jason in his hospital room and Evelyn showing up. They had an argument and then nothing.

Maybe Evelyn tried to kill her. Raven wouldn't put it past her mother-in law to try and kill her. Evelyn hated Raven with all her strength and would love nothing more for Jason and Raven to break up.

Then more memories came back. Richard was there. Raven told Evelyn about Richard pushing Jason off the roof and Evelyn was chasing after him. Natura came in and then … nothing.

"What happened", Raven asked Natura.

"Don't you remember? You collapsed. The doctors took some blood and there going to find out what's wrong with you. Now be good and they might give you a lollipop", said Natura with a serious face.

Before Raven could respond a nurse came in. This nurse reminded Raven of Starfire. All smiley and happy.

"Oh good Ms Xavier. You're awake", said the nurse in a happy cheery voice.

"Really", replied Raven. "I hadn't noticed".

The nurse frowned and Natura started to snigger at the nurse's face. It was like she was at a loss and didn't know how to handle the situation.

"The doctor will be in a minute. Just sit tight and it won't take long".

Raven sighed and slouched back in her bed. Natura looked at her disapprovingly. "What did I say about the lollipop".

Raven rolled her eyes up to heaven but smiled. The door opened again and in walked Terra holding two cups of coffee. Looking at Raven she smiled.

"Oh Raven. You're awake".

Raven turned over and screamed into her pillow. Natura just laughed while Terra looked confused. "Umm. Do you want something to drink", asked Terra.

Natura nodded still laughing and Terra left down the two cups on the bedside table beside Raven. She quickly made her way out the door closing it behind her.

Raven sat back up and looked at the door a bit confused. "Was Terra here earlier", Raven asked.

Natura nodded after gaining control of herself. "Yeah. She kept me company and started telling me how fulfilling being a mother can be. She showed like a hundred million pictures of their daughter and saying how beautiful she is. For god sake the thing has elf ears".

"So I take it you'll never be a mother", said Raven.

"Yeah. I'd never want kids. Too much hassle", said Natura.

The door opened and in walked Terra with the doctor behind her. "Hello Ms Xavier. You're awake then".

Raven gave a fake smile and nodded. Natura managed to control herself from laughing and sat calmly in the chair.

"Okay Ms Xavier. From the tests I believe you collapsed from stress. From now on you have to relax and stay calm", finished the doctor.

"How am I supposed to do that when my husband is in a coma and could die", asked Raven.

The doctor sighed. "Well Ms Xavier. You are going to have to try. Its not a good idea to get stressed in your delicate condition".

The three girls looked at the doctors confused. "What do you mean delicate condition", asked Raven.

It was the doctor turn to look confused. "Ms Xavier. You do know you are two months pregnant".


	17. Chapter 17

**For once I'm not late updating even though I have started two one-shots. A BB/Terra and a Star/Rob. Don't worry. I not going over to the Star/Rob side. I just like to challenge myself with something new. Thats all. Well back to this chapter. Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own teen titans or it would be a lot different. A lot  
**

"Wait. What do you mean pregnant"? Raven demanded.

The doctor was a looking a bit bewildered and scared. He had never got such a dirty look from anyone in his life. His patient looked like she was about to strangle him at any moment.

The two blondes beside her were looking in disbelief. One of them looked like she was about to burst out laughing and the other looked happy.

"Oh congratulations Raven", shouted Terra and started jumping around in a circle. Natura looked at her in disgust. Raven didn't notice as she was in shock.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant", repeated Raven slowly. Usually Natura would make some joke about how babies were conceived but Natura was in as much shock as Raven.

"Well", said the doctor swallowing before he spoke. "According to the tests from the blood we took and the tests are 99 accurate you are two months pregnant".

Raven took a calming breath and tried to process the information. It couldn't be true. Well it just might. Jason and Raven weren't the most careful couple in the world but two months!

"How the hell could I not realise I'm pregnant. Like for gods sake. Its one of those things you just know. **(My sister said the exact same thing. I was too busy laughing to answer) **

"Well Raven", said Natura. "You have been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe you just didn't notice". By this time Terra had stopped jumping around and gained composure.

"Raven. Why are you sad? You going to have a baby. This should be the happiest day of your life. Apart from getting married of course", said Terra in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah", murmured Raven. "I just thought that the day I would find out I was pregnant. Jason would be here as well".

Terra's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well actually there's more", said the doctor. The three woman's heads turned towards the doctors once again. There was more!

"Yes you see its not just one baby. There are two".

Natura's jaw dropped. "You mean", gasped Natura turning her head to stare at Raven.

"I'm having twins", finished Raven.

* * *

The titan boys sat in the waiting room laughing at a hiding Richard. "Is she still there", whispered Richard. This only made the guys laugh louder.

"She's gone", answered Beastboy in between laughs. After he and Cyborg brought Ms Xavier up to A and E, they had returned to the waiting room where Aqualad, Kid Flash, Richard and Speedy were.

Richard stood up from behind the plant he was hiding behind. Red X's mother was scary. Richard had fought monsters, ghosts and demons but none were as scary as that woman.

"The famous Nightwing afraid of a woman with too much make-up on", Speedy snorted. This caused the guys too go into another skitter of laughing. Nightwing just growled.

"You weren't the one getting chased by her", Nightwing shot back.

Speedy rolled his eyes up to heaven. "Like that's an excuse. By the way". Speedy then turned his attention to Cyborg and Beastboy. "What happened to the old bag in the first place"?

After we got her to A and E the doctors informed her she only twisted her ankle. However she was certain it was worse than that and ordered that an X-ray had to be done", answered Cyborg.

"Let me guess. Talking about Raven's mother-in-law".

The boys turned to the source of the voice. Leaning against the wall was a slender blonde woman. Her eyes were bright green, which looked so full of life. She was smirking at the boys.

"And you are"? Asked Speedy.

The blonde looked offended. "Wow. There's no need to be rude. Hi my names Natura", announced the blonde reaching out her hand for the boys to shake. Her voice had a superior tone to it and sounded very full of herself.

Each of the boys shook her hand except Richard. She was glaring at her like she was a criminal. Like she was about to strike at any moment.

"Where you listening in on our conversation", demanded Richard.

"Nope", replied Natura standing up straight. "Simply passing by so don't get your tights in a twist Nightwing".

The titans looked at her in shock. How did she know?

"What are you talking about"? Stuttered Beastboy. Natura simply laughed.

"I'm not a spy or anything. Raven told me all about you guys. Especially you Nightwing", said Natura with a playful smile.

Richard looked at her in shock. If this were true then Raven would have told her about Richard pushing Red X off the roof.

"How much", asked Richard glaring at the blonde. Natura however did not even flinch at his cold stare.

"Oh everything", smirked Natura as she started walking slowly down the corridor.

"Hey. Where are you going"? Shouted Beastboy after her. Natura turned around to face them again.

"To find something for my headache. Your wife sure can scream", Natura answered back.

"What was Terra screaming about", Beastboy asked worriedly. With the titans enemies attacking the hospital and all the strange things going on you couldn't be too careful.

"Oh. Nothings wrong. Just yelling happily about the joys of finding out your pregnant", sighed Natura rolling her eyes up and starting to walk again.

Beastboy turned back around slowly in shock. The other titans stared at him as he gulped and started to breathe slowly in and out. Then he yelled out.

"Oh my god. Terra's pregnant"!

* * *

Natura made her way down the corridor. Her eyes were facing straight ahead not taking in any of her surroundings. Reaching deep into her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. On this paper there were four names.

Natura smiled an evil smile. This was just perfect. She had four people to finish off and all of these people were in the hospital right now. Natura had hoped when she rang the H.I.V.E that they would finish them off but it was no good.

Natura scoffed. These guys called themselves masterminds but yet couldn't get rid of a few superheroes. It made her sick.

Natura then stopped and sighed. If Raven found out about this plan she would never forgive Natura. After all some of these people were her friends. Raven would never forgive Natura but it had to be done.

There were four people on the list and Natura was going to make sure they would never leave the hospital alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally updated. Had a lot on this week so I can be excused for being late. I found out my sister is pregnant which is kind of creepy since I just wrote about it. Weird! Anyway enough of my babblings.**

**Disclaimer. Don't own the story but I own Natura and she's evil and can kill. See where I'm going with this idea. (Evil gin)**

About half an hour later Natura finally found some aspirin, which was weird considering, she was in a hospital. Deciding she better get back to Raven she made her way to Red X's room where she knew Raven would be. Walking into the room Natura immediacy spotted Raven and to her dismay Terra.

For some reason Terra really annoyed her. Maybe it was because she kept boasting about her child. It really pissed Natura off when people started going on about their children. Natura wasn't jealous of course. Well maybe a little.

"Oh. You never know how fulfilling a mother can be until you have one of your own", Terra was saying. Raven was smiling but it wasn't fake. The more she thought about it Raven was kinda actually looking forword to being a mother.

"Let me guess what you're talking about. Babies", Natura said as she walked in and sat in the spare chair. Raven looked up in surprise from where she was sitting beside Jason. She was clutching his hand.

"Is something wrong Natura", asked Raven concerned about her friend.

Natura shook her head. "Don't worry. Everything is perfectly peachy", said Natura sarcastically. Now Raven was really confused. Natura never acted like this. Even when she was in a bad mood she tried to look on the bright side of things.

Raven was about to say something when Terra got involved. "Can't you be happy for Raven. She just found out she is pregnant. Just because it isn't about you doesn't mean you can't be happy for Raven".

Natura gave terra a dirty look before pushing back the chair and storming out of the room. Raven followed behind. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Natura. What's the matter and don't say nothing because I know something is wrong".

Natura came to a sudden stop. To Raven surprise tears began running down her face. Grabbing the blonde girl Raven drew her into a hug to try and comfort her. Natura's tears fell more freely.

Raven hushed Natura hoping to calm her down. It worked because Natura managed to get a hold of herself and stop the tears.

"I'm so sorry Raven", whimpered Natura brushing away the few tears on her cheeks.

Raven led Natura to the seats that were outside each room. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help".

Natura sighed and looked at Raven. "There's something I didn't tell you before. I had a child".

Raven looked in shock. She had thought she had known everything about Natura. After all Natura was a very open person. This was news to Raven though.

"Wait. What do you mean had a daughter", asked Raven.

"Do you remember the Los Angles bombings two years ago", said Natura.

Raven nodded remembering the terrible event. Some villain had decided to blow up some buildings for fun. The justice league had been there and managed to stop most of the people their getting hurt. However when Superman was holding one of the buildings, robots appeared everywhere. One flew right as Superman causing him to drop the building on to a crowd of people.

"You and you're daughter were in the crowd of people", relised Raven. Natura nodded tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. Raven drew Natura into another hug.

"Its just everyone is going on about kids and I can't take it anymore. I just miss her so much", cried Natura. Raven simply held her not knowing what to say. What could she do but comfort.

* * *

Beastboy walked around the hospital in search for his wife. Since hearing that his wife was pregnant from a total stranger BB wanted to hear the truth. Although BB loved his wife and there daughter Terra had been hell to live with when she was pregnant.

She had gotten cravings for meat, was angry all the time and was always weeping. For BB nine months was way too long but having Maisy was worth it. Or so BB reasoned.

Beastboy eventually found Terra. She was walking out of Red X or Jason's room looking a bit confused. "Hey Terra", shouted Beastboy running to catch up with her.

Terra turned and smiled at her husband. "Hey you", said Terra cheerfully and hugged Beastboy.

"What are you doing", asked Beastboy.

"Looking for Raven and her blonde friend. There's something weird about her. She's very giggly but mention kids and she just freezes up", said Terra. "Like just a while ago she stormed out of the room because me and Raven were talking about children. I don't know.

"Heh heh", laughed Beastboy nervously. "About children. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Terra shook her head confused. "No. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Beastboy sighed irritably. Why wasn't Terra telling him the truth? Maybe she wanted it to a surprise. "No nothing is wrong. It's just I heard some news from Natura".

Terra was confused. Yeah Raven was pregnant but why was Beastboy treating her like she did something wrong. "Honey. Why are you acting like this", asked Terra.

"Why aren't you telling me you're pregnant", shouted out Beastboy. Terra was taken aback. What was going on?

"Beastboy. I'm not pregnant", Terra said. "Raven is".

Beastboy suddenly felt very dumb. Thinking back on what Natura said he realised she never said who was pregnant. "But I thought. Natura said you were excited about pregnancies".

"Yeah", nodded Terra. "I'm excited about Raven's. Being a mother is so great I was excited for her. Actually I think".

Terra stopped there smiling. "What"? Asked Beastboy suspiciously.

"I think I want to have another baby", announced Terra. Beastboy looked in shock. No way. Beastboy had just gotten over the shock of Terra not being pregnant. Now she wanted to be pregnant.

"No"! Shouted out Beastboy. Terra looked in confusion.

"Why not?" asked Terra? Beastboy just shuffled nervously.

* * *

Richard lay in his hospital bed being examined by doctors just to make sure everything was okay. Cyborg, Flash **(I'm not going to call him Kid),** Aqualad and Speedy were there as well. Beastboy was off getting confronted by his wife and the rest of the titans were either in hospital beds after the attack or with the people who were in the hospital beds incase any villains came back.

"Everything looks okay", said the doctor after finishing his examination. He started collecting up his things as he finished talking. "No fighting or training. Well at least for a while".

Cyborg smirked. Like Richard would really listen to the doctor. It wouldn't surprise him if Richard was out fighting tonight as Nightwing.

The doctor left the room leaving the five men alone. "Now are you going to listen to the doctor now Richard or are you going after Slade again", asked Aqualad. The rest of the lads laughed and Richard glared.

"Come on. Lets go", said Speedy heading towards the door. There was a problem. The door wouldn't open. No matter how hard Speedy tried the door would not open.

"What the hell", shouted Speedy. The other titans looked over.

"What's wrong"? Asked Richard.

"Damn door won't open", said Speedy through gritted teeth.

"Here let me try", laughed Cyborg confident he would be able to open the door.

However the door would not budge for him either. "What's going on"?

The lights went then. That's when the titans started to get suspicious. Someone was causing this. Then they heard laughter. A cold laugh.

"Who's there", shouted Flash into the darkness. Then a voice spoke.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try. Only one of you will leave this room alive".

* * *

Evelyn strode into her son's hospital room muttering about stupid doctors. "My foot could be broken and they don't care. No one cares about the elderly anymore. All these young ones being disrespectful. Awful just awful".

Then there was a moan and a voice spoke.

"For gods sake. Shut up Mum".

**I love cliffies. Love tortuing people. Thats my joy in life. Anywway update. I'm going to try and figure out is my sister having twins. If she is I think i'll go into hiding. Remember REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh. Nearly 20 chapters! The storys nearly over so just have to wrap up things with Natura and sort out Nightwing. I am sorry this chapter is so bad. I am once again sick and I been put on so many medicines. Its unbelievable.**

**My sister says thanks to all who wished her good luck in her pregnancy. It makes her feel loved that she is being congratulated by people she doesn't know. Haven't found out if she's having twins so I'm still wondering am I physic.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the teen titans. Stop making me feel bad about it.**

"Who's there", shouted Flash. The lights turned on again blinding the titans for a few minutes.

"Clueless titans. I better introduce myself then", said the voice once again.

The titans recognised her straight away. She wasn't that hard to forget especially to a straight guy. The lights bounced off her blond hair, making it seem brighter than usual. Her heels made a small tapping noise as she walked.

"Natura"?

Natura smirked. "Ah. It's so nice you remember me. I was afraid you might forget"?

Speedy laughed. "Yeah like we'd really forget you". The other titans shook their heads exasperated with Speedy.

"Speedy. Shut up", growled Aqualad. Speedy just scowled at Aqualad. Cyborg and Flash were watching their argument but Nightwing didn't take his eyes off Natura.

"What do you want"? Asked Richard in a very low but dangerous voice. Natura didn't even flinch.

"You know. The usual. I want revenge", announced Natura flicking back her hair. The titans were even more confused.

"Why. What did we ever do to you", asked Cyborg. Natura just smiled.

"Oh. You didn't do anything. Lets just say that it will hurt the people I want to get revenge on more if I hurt you".

The titans were even more confused. Who was it she wanted revenge on? Then Flash remembered something Natura had said.

"Wait. What did you mean when you said only one of us would survive", asked Flash. Natura looked confused for a minute. She then clicked her fingers in remembrance.

"You're right. I had forgotten about that". Then looking at Cyborg.

"Your not involved in any of this. You can go", said Natura to Cyborg. Cyborg did not budge though.

"No. I'm staying here".

Natura sighed in irritation. She then snapped her finger and in a flash of blinding light Cyborg disappeared. He landed on the other side of the hospital. Sitting up in confusion he remembered the other titans. He had to help them. Balancing himself on the hallway banisters he slowly made his way through the hospital.

The remaining titans looked at the blonde in amazement. "Wait. How did you do that"? Asked Aqualad.

"Oh. Didn't I mention I'm a demon"?

* * *

Back in Room 31 where Jason was currently staying it was full of nurses and doctors all checking pulses and temperatures.

"Well Mr Xavier. You are certainly very lucky", said the doctor as he finished his examination.

"I know I am," said Jason as he smiled up at Raven who was sitting at his side smiling down at him holding his hand.

After Raven and Natura had finished talking Raven had made her way back to the room which had a screaming woman screeching about her son was alive. If hadn't been such a serious moment Raven would have laughed.

"Well I'll leave you too alone and please stay healthy for at least a while. I do have other patients to treat", laughed the doctor. Raven laughed as well. Once the doctor left the room Jason turned around to Raven serious.

"What happened to Richard"? Asked Jason growing serious.

"He just broke his arm", answered Raven. "And every titan showed up to visit him".

Jason looked alarmed. "Did they find out?" Raven just nodded.

"Its okay. Cyborg believes you weren't blackmailing or hypnotising me so it's all right. The other titans will believe him as well".

Jason looked confused. "Hypnotising?" Raven nodded still laughing.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Gees. They actually think I'd be that much of a looser to actually hypnotise someone to love me".

Raven laughed again. Once she finished she placed her hand over his. "Oh I missed you so much", sighed Raven softly.

"Yeah", agreed Jason. "I can't wait for the two of us to get home".

"Well actually", said Raven nervously. "I've got some news. When you were in a coma I found out something".

Jason nodded wanting to hear what was going on.

"It turns out I'm two months pregnant".

Jason looked at her in disbelief. "You're two months pregnant. How could you have not known that? To think they called you the smart one in the teen titans".

Raven swatted him offended. "Hey its not my fault. I had a lot on and I'm not entirely to blame. You're my husband and you are supposed to notice these things".

Jason laughed again and took his hand away from Raven's and placed it on her stomach. "So now instead of the two of us there will be three".

"Four", corrected Raven.

"We're having twins", said Jason in disbelief.

"No", said Raven sarcastically. "I invited you're mother to stay with us. Of course we're having twins".

Unknown to the happy couple an interfering mother-in-law was outside the room listening to all this.

Rachel was pregnant. No! This could not be happening. Now they couldn't brake up and even if they did the children could connect them. Then Evelyn realised.

"Oh my god I'm going to be a grandmother".

* * *

Richard quickly dropped to the floor to prevent being hit by a flying tile thrown at him by Natura. The four men were already exhausted but Natura hadn't broken a sweat. They tried everything they could think of but nothing worked.

Aqualad had tried to knock out with a jet of water but Natura had gained control of the water before it hit her sending it back to the hero. Sending him crashing into the wall Aqualad set up trying to stop his head from spinning.

"_Why is she doing this_", thought Richard. If it had just been Richard she was trying to kill he knew it was because of trying to kill Red X. Then why would she attack the other three titans and let Cyborg go".

"You're wondering why I picked you four", said Natura. "Think about it. What have you four got in common"?

The four heroes looked at each other. Aqualad didn't wear a mask so it couldn't be that. Richard was thinking so hard his head begin to hurt. _"Come on think. You were raised by the world's best detective. You should have picked up something's__**"**__._

Wait! That was it.

"We were all raised by superheroes", shouted out Richard. Natura smirked at him and started to clap mockingly.

"Well well. You have some brains after all. Well done", laughed Natura.

"Yeah. So what if we were raised by guys who liked spandex too much", asked Speedy. "What has that too do with us"?

Natura laughed again except this time it was cruel and hard. Her smile then turned into a cold glare. Her once dazzling green eyes were now hard and cold.

"Its you're mentors fault my child is dead so I'm going to get my revenge by killing the closest things the justice league have to children".

**And that's the big mystery. I'm surprised no one figured it out. It seemed so obvious. Just remember to review people. I'm going to bed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have updated. Woo. 200 reviews. WOW. I am overly hyper today. Anyway moving on. Just one chapter to go after this I think. We will see. Read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own teen titans. Them idiots in warner brothers do. (Bastards)**

**Oh. My sister is not having twins. I don't know weither to be releived or sad. Anyway can't wait for the little baby to be born. I love babies. Sooo cute.**

Richard ducked quickly as a pile of needles was sent flying towards him. Richard had never known a hospital could be so dangerous. A warehouse maybe. Even a prison but never had he thought of a hospital when he was thinking about dangerous places to fight.

"I thought this was going to be harder", smirked Natura leaning against the wall flicking her hand to throw the side table at the titans. The boys lept out of the path of the flying furniture.

"Natura. Think about it. Will killing us bring your daughter back", pleaded Aqualad trying to get her to stop.

Natura stopped for a moment. "No. But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better".

"But we're Raven's friends", shouted out Richard.

Natura then started to laugh at the comment. The others stared at her as do she had gone crazy. In some sense she already was.

"The last time Raven talked to you she said if Jason died she would kill you. I don't think that's what you say to friends".

"Really", said Flash confused. "Jinx is always threatening to kill me".

"That's because you are an idiot", sighed Natura rolling her eyes up to heaven.

Everyone except Richard sniggered at that comment. He was too focused on his task. She was distracted so now was the perfect to attack. Getting out his bo-staff behind his back he counted down until his attack.

"5,4,3", counted Richard in his head but before he could get three his bo-staff went flying out of his hands and straight to Natura.

"I know I'm blonde but I'm not stupid. I've seen that plan a million times", laughed Natura.

"So what are you going to do when you kill us? Just walk out of here like nothing happened", growled Richard.

Natura stared at him. "God you're so depressing. No wonder Raven ran off with Red X".

Richard stared at the ground. "Shut up".

Natura smirked knowing she struck a nerve. "Yeah. I mean it must hurt knowing that because of you she's with Red X. If you hadn't cheated she would have been with you that night instead of meeting X".

"Shut up".

"And do you know what I found out today. Raven's pregnant. Isn't that wonderful. Jason is awake and he and Raven can be a happy family while you're with a woman you don't even love".

"Shut up".

"I mean. Kori seems nice and everything but we both know you're only with her because you thought Raven was dead. And once again if you hadn't been so stupid to cheat on Raven it might be different today. It could have been you're child. But because of one mistake".

"SHUT UP"!

Richard leapt at Natura knocking her against the wall. Not expecting this Natura was unprepared and couldn't get her mind together to attack back. Kicking her Natura went flying into the door. He hit her so hard the door gave way under the force and Natura ended up out in the corridor.

"Bastard", muttered Natura as she picked herself off the ground but before she was half way up Richard grabbed Natura by her silk blonde hair pulling her up to look him in the eye.

"Ready to die you little bitch", shouted Richard.

Seeing what Richard was about to do Speedy and Aqualad ran up to Richard trying to pull him of Natura while Flash tried to pry Richard's hands out of Natura's scalp.

"What are you guys doing", shouted Richard trying to keep hold of her. "She tried to kill us and now you want to let her go".

"Richard. We're heroes. We save people. Not kill them", pleaded Aqualad.

"Its not because I tried to kill you is it", whispered Natura darkly. "Its because all the things I said about Raven. Its true and you know it. That's why it hurts so much".

Richard's eyes widened in realisation. It was true. Everything Natura said was true. Raven was Red X's. He would never get her back. If it was true Raven was pregnant and Red X is awake it was too late. They would be together forever.

Letting go of Natura's hair he let the blonde fall into Flash's arms. Richard turned around and walked down the corridor without looking back. "Hey Nightwing. What gives"?

Richard did not reply. He carried on walking until he was out of sight. The titans stared at each other and at the blonde. "Are you okay", asked Speedy helping Natura up.

"Yeah", muttered Natura getting up on her feet and then stumbled. "Actually no. My foot and head is killing me".

"Come on", said Speedy with a reassuring smile on his face. Getting Natura's arm he put it around his neck, which helped steady the girl.

"Thanks", smiled Natura. The two stared at each other while Flash and Aqualad stood shaking their heads.

"He always goes for the bad girls", sighed Aqualad.

* * *

"I am assuming if one of the babies is a girl you will be calling her after her grandmother", said Evelyn grandly sitting on the chair beside the bed where Jason was lying in and Raven was sitting beside him.

"Yeah", nodded Jason looking at Raven. "I suppose you would want to call her Arella after your mother".

The look on Evelyn's face was priceless. Her mouth made a number of funny shapes but before she could say anything Starfire came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb your special moment but have any of you seen Richard".

"No", said Evelyn angrily and if he shows his face in here again. Evelyn clenched her fist and made a punching motion. Starfire blushed embarrsed at what Evelyn said.

"Sorry Kori", smiled Raven sadly at Starfire trying to make her feel a bit better. At first Starfire had not believed that Richard had done such a horrible thing but now she was confused.

"It is okay. I just wanted to talk to him about everything", explained Starfire. "Maybe he is gone home".

"Do you want me to come with you", asked Raven concerned for her friend. Starfire nodded. She had a feeling she would need some support after her talk with Richard.

* * *

Five minutes later they were at Starfire and Richard's apartment. "You wait here", instructed Starfire to Raven. "I wish to speak to him alone".

Raven nodded and Starfire stepped out of the car and walked gracefully up the stairs to the door. Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for Starfire. It wasn't her fault Richard was such an asshole. She had just got caught up in the mess.

Starfire opened the door and entered. "Richard. Are you here", called out Starfire. The blinds were still pulled from yesterday morning when she and Richard had fought. However there was a lamp left on at the study. Under the light there was a scrap of paper Starfire was sure that wasn't there before.

Picking it up Starfire read horrified by what was on the paper.

_Kori._

_I am sorry I can't tell you this face to face but I know it would hurt too much. I am leaving you. I know this is hard to hear but there is no easier way to say it. You deserve to be someone who feels the same way as you and treats you fairly. I have been a bad husband and overall human being. Tell Raven I'm sorry for all the grief I caused her. I will send the divorce papers in a week. Don't try and look for me. Nothing can be said to change my mind._

_Again I am so sorry_

_Richard_

Starfire reread the letter twice over before letting it sink it. It was over. In this letter Richard had admitted to having no feelings for her. He had never loved her.

Looking around the apartment where she had lived with Richard for about a year memories flooded into her mind. All were happy memories. Were they all fake? Had Richard been pretending the whole time?

Starfire felt like she was suffocating. She had to get out of here. Slamming the door behind her Starfire ran down the steps to her car where Raven was waiting. Noticing the tears on Starfire's face Raven was concerned.

"Star. What's wrong? Did you talk to Richard"?

Starfire shook her head tears still falling down her face. Handing the note to Raven, Starfire sat back in the car seat trying to get her tears under control. Raven read the note her eyes widening at what Richard had said.

"Oh Kori I am so sorry".

The tears started again. Raven reached over to the grieving girl and pulling her into her arms. Starfire gave into Raven's embrace and let the tears run freely. Raven just helt her not knowing what to do. What to say.

**Poor Starfire. All will not be sad for her. Review and you will find out quicker how it ends**


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg. The final chapter. I've been at this story for over a year and i'm finished. There were times when I thought I wouldn't finish. Well it turned out very different than i planned.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own teen titans but I own this story, computer and the twins.**

It was the scream that alerted Raven. A scream full of pain and torture. It stopped for a moment but then picked up again, calling for someone to come and save them. To take them away from the horrible creature that was committing the terrible crime.

"Need a little help", asked Raven poking her head where her husband was attempting to dress his daughter.

"Yes please", gasped Jason as six-month-old Eve kicked and trashed.

Eve, seeing her mother reached out her arms expecting Raven to pick her up. Her sister Arella sat in her playpen cuddling her teddy and watching all this, clearly amused. Arella was already dressed and ready to go.

Both girls were identical. There hair was lavender just like their mother but had their fathers deep green eyes. Personality wise they were totally different. Arella was the quiet twin content in just cuddling and sitting quietly.

Eve was the complete opposite. She always had to be the centre of attention. She also had a habit of making a mess whenever she could. She was quite protective of her sister never letting strangers pick her up without the person getting screamed at and shoved.

"I'll get her ready and you go and get changed", ordered Raven walking over to the screaming baby. Eve stopped howling. Letting out a small whimper Eve opened her deep green eyes and one again reached her arms up slowly.

Raven smiled down at her child and dipping her head down gave the child a small kiss on her forehead. "Sorry baby. You have to get dressed".

As if she understood her mother's words Eve started to bawl again, weaving her arms and legs. Raven sighed. Another battle to be fought and she was going to win.

* * *

Eve sat in her playpen with her arms crossed and pouting. She was wearing a cute lilac dress identical to her twin sister who was sitting next to her.

After finally getting Eve changed, it was now Raven's turn. She was as hesitant as her daughter to get changed. Raven glared at the strapless pink dress as it hung on it hanger.

"Only Starfire would pick pink for me to wear", growled Raven.

Eve started to laugh at her mother and Arella copied. Smiling at her two daughters Raven walked over and slipped into the dress. The babies stopped laughing and instead stared up at their mother in awe.

"Do you like it", asked Raven walking over to the playpen. Suddenly four hands were up in the air. Both babies wanted to be picked up.

"You are too cute", muttered Raven picking up Eve. Seeing her sister being picked up Arella started to panic. The child started to scream and cry like her sister had done previously.

"Calm down", exclaimed Raven scooping up the screaming baby. As soon as Arella was in her mother's arms she stopped crying and cuddled into Raven's body enjoying the warmth and security only her mother could give.

"Ready to go", called her husband from downstairs.

"One minute", shouted back Raven sitting on a chair and using her magic slipped on a pair of shoes that went nicely with the dress. Once she was satisfied with her and her children's appearance Raven made her way downstairs to where her husband was waiting.

"Finally", laughed Jason looking at him wife up and down.

Seeing her father Eve started squealing for her dad forgetting that less than fifteen minutes ago she was screaming to get away from him. Arella didn't move. She was too content in her mother's arms.

"Have you got everything", asked Raven as they walked out to the car with Jason carrying Eve and Raven carrying Arella.

"I have double and tripled checked everything", assured Jason.

"Its just it is going to be a long service and since I'm the brides maid I can't exactly leave because you forgot to pack Eve's rattle", worried Raven.

Its in the purple bag with the girls diapers, blankets, bottles and teddies", rattled off Jason.

"Spare clothes".

"Check".

"Baby monitors".

"Check".

"Wedding present".

Jason paused just as he was going to open the door to the car. "One minute", he said as he put his daughter into her car seat and ran back up the path and into their house as Raven stood there shaking her head.

* * *

Raven sat at one of the tables in the ballroom of the hotel where the reception was. In her arm was Arella who was eagerly sucking her bottle as if the milk was going to disappear.

Jinx sat beside her bouncing Eve up and down on her lap while Jason went to get some drinks.

Arella finished drinking and let go of the bottle. After a little burp she tried to bounce like her sister was doing resulting in her nearly falling off her mother's lap.

"Aww. They are so cute", cooed Jinx sitting Eve down. Raven nodded tickling Arella's stomach to distract her from jumping.

"I know", smiled Raven. "Craving for one now"?

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. I talked to Wally about it but he said maybe in the future". Jinx's smile turned into a frown. "But I want one now".

Raven smiled sadly. "You could always take a leaf from Terra's book and say you're on the pill when your not".

Jinx shook her head. "No way". Just as she finished that sentence Beastboy ran by they're table holding his two-year-old daughter. Maisy was giggling with joy but Beastboy looked out of breath.

"Hiding from Terra", said the two girls.

Beastboy nodded. "She wants more meat and I wouldn't get it for her and now she's mad", gasped the tired father.

Maisy giggled again. "Mummy mad".

Beastboy nodded again. "Yes. Mummy is really mad. In more ways than one".

Beastboy then glared up at Raven. "Its your fault that she wanted another baby you know", said Beastboy accusingly. "If you hadn't got pregnant".

"Garfield".

Beastboy yelped and without another word went running again with Maisy shrieking in delight. Just minutes after his departure did a very pregnant blonde march over to them. "Did you see Beastboy", demanded Terra.

Both girls shook their heads. Before leaving she gave the twins a smile and disappeared in search for her husband and daughter.

It was only after Terra was out of sight did the girls burst out laughing. It was then Jason arrived back with an armful of drinks. "What's so funny"?

The girls didn't answer. They were still giggling. Jason sighed and leaving down the drinks he took a seat opposite to his wife and her friend.

"Nice wedding Starfire pulled together", said Jason taking a drink. The girls nodded. A slow romantic song played in the background with couples dancing to it. Others sat at table surrounding the dance floor.

From Raven's table she could see Cyborg and Bumblebee dancing glazing deep into each other's eyes. Raven had a feeling she would be attending another wedding soon.

Further up the dance floor Raven spotted the newly married Starfire and Aqualad. Raven couldn't help but smile. After Starfire's year of hell she deserved to be happy.

She had been devastated after her divorce and with everyone else getting married and having kids didn't help. Luckily Aqualad had been there to help and the rest was history.

A cry broke Raven from her train of thought. Of course it was Eve crying out for attention. Literally. Deciding she had enough of Jinx she started to scream and sequel as loud as she could.

"Oh Eve", muttered Raven handing Arella to her husband and taking the screaming child. "What are we going to do with you"?

Eve looked up at her innocently and then started to wail softly. Arella then yawned and copying her sister started to wail.

"There probably tired", reasoned Jason. "Better bring them up to the hotel room".

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I'll get the girl's bags out of the car and I'll meet you up there".

Letting Jinx give Eve a kiss goodnight Raven picked up her handbag and taking out her keys made her way over to the door.

* * *

It was pitch black outside. There was a fog in the air. If it wasn't for the lamp posts giving light Raven wouldn't have been able to see where she was going. Making her way over to the car as quickly as she could she unlocked the door and was about to pick up the bag when she felt a presence behind her.

Holding Eve as close to her as she could she spun around, one hand glowing black. She saw a person standing in the darkness although she couldn't make out who it was.

"Who's there", demanded Raven.

The figure stepped out of the shadows into the light. Raven let out a small gasp.

"Nightwing. What are you doing here"?

Nightwing let out a small laugh. "Come on Raven. We've known each other long enough. Call me Richard".

Raven growled raising her glowing arm up higher. "I'll repeat my question. What are you doing here"?

Richard shrugged walking closer to the mother and child. "Came to check on my ex wife. Make sure she's marrying a good guy. I still care about her you know".

"If you really cared you wouldn't have let her get hurt".

Richard sighed dragging his hand over his face. "Look there was no other way. She would have got hurt anyway I said it". He continued walking over to where Raven was standing.

Richard stopped just as they were right in front of each other. Richard looked to examine Eve. "Cute kid".

Eve looked up at the man curiously. Deciding she didn't like him and she was too tired to deal with all this, Eve started to cry

Raven started to hush her child trying to get her to stop. "Richard. Just go. I have to put the girls to bed".

Richard made no attempt to move. "Look Raven. I just want to talk".

Raven shook her head. "You lost that right when you pushed my husband off a roof. Now leave me alone".

To her surprise Richard began walking backwards. Turning around he dug his hands into his pockets. "Sure Raven but just in case you do want to talk".

Taking something out of his pocket he tossed it over to Raven who caught it with ease. Studying it she realised it was a communicator. It wasn't a teen titan one though. This was pitch black.

"What is this", asked Raven confused.

"You might need my help someday. Didn't want you to be empty handed", replied Richard walking away.

Raven looked at the object in her hand and back to the hero.

Richard kept walking until Raven could almost not see him. "See you soon", shouted Richard back leaving the two girls in the now empty carpark.

The End?

**Its over. Its really over. Okay while you's review I'll have a little cry over my story ending. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all so much**


End file.
